Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego
by Sora-Tu-Padre
Summary: Caitlyn trabaja en una de las mayores empresas de Valoran y mantiene a su cargo un gran equipo de profesionales. ¿Cómo se tomará que uno de los nuevos fichajes sea una ex compañera suya de la universidad a la que no puede ni ver? AU, yuri, mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Al parecer era otro día como cualquiera en la oficina. La gente empezaba con sus quehaceres, movimiento de papeles y llamadas telefónicas ya que para mantener a flote lo grande que era la empresa más grande de todo Valoran. La empresa tenía sede en Piltover, una de las ciudad más importantes y más desarrolladas de todos los países que se encontraban dentro del continente.

No solo trataba con innovadores proyectos y construcciones para hacer la vida de la gente mucho más cómoda, pero también ayudaba a la gente necesitada de hogares dando empleo e invirtiendo dinero en muchas obras benéficas para sacar diamantes en bruto de gente que no tiene recursos.

Todas las semanas la empresa organizaba una fiesta benéfica a la que acudían todos los empleados y lo que sacaban de ella se destinaba a financiar esos proyectos junto con el dinero de los inversores.

Sí, la empresa en la que trabajaba era de las mejores del mundo entero, pensó la joven morena que redactaba en el ordenador un discurso para las nuevas adquisiciones de la empresa en el mercado de invierno. Siempre entraban nuevos becarios y muchos se quedaban con contrato fijo para trabajar ya en la empresa para siempre o hasta que quisieran irse de allí.

La joven había accedido así al mejor trabajo que había tenido nunca, la verdad. Se encontraba a gusto con los compañeros, aunque tenía sus rencillas con varios de ellos, aunque no fuera nada importante. Además, había ascendido los escalones de la empresa rápidamente, consiguiendo uno de los mejores puestos de jefa de sección en la rama de investigación.

Por cada sección que había en la empresa había dos jefes, así que ella trabajaba con otro joven inventor, una de las mejores promesas que habían tenido nunca y uno de los hombres más cotizados y deseados entre las mujeres que trabajaban allí, Jayce. Era una hombre amable, caballeroso, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, aunque un poco arrogante.

Pero era difícil no creerte que eras el mejor cuando trabajabas en uno de los mejores puestos que había allí.

Levantó la mirada del escritorio terminando su discurso y desperezándose en su amplio despacho. Se levantó de la silla tan cómoda que tenía en la oficina y se acercó a la ventana para observar la gente que paseaba por la calle tranquilamente. Algunos entraban en sus oficinas con proyectos y buscando financiación para nuevos trabajos. Sonrió.

Hoy entraba nueva gente a trabajar con ellos y seguramente le tocaría guiar a algunos de los nuevos por la oficina. Probablemente algunos acabarían trabajando para su sección y serían sus nuevos empleados, así que tenía que dar la mejor impresión posible.

Alguien llamó a su puerta sobresaltándola momentáneamente y fijando sus irises azules en ella, invitó a la persona a pasar con su voz aterciopelada y sonrió de nuevo a su secretaria, Leona. La joven con pelo castaño pelirrojo entró en su despacho con una carpeta bajo del brazo, vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta que enseñaba su generoso escote.

– Buenos días, Leona – le dijo la joven acercándose a ella para coger la carpeta que le tendía.

–Buenos días, Caitlyn – sonrió de oreja a oreja –, el presidente va a recitar el discurso de bienvenida a las nuevas adquisiciones de la empresa, me ha pedido que le entregue el dossier de todas las que estarán bajo tu cargo y el de Jayce. Ah, y que vayáis al hall para guiarlos hacia las instalaciones donde trabajarán este año.

–Por supuesto, estaba preparándome para ir ahora mismo.

Salió de su despacho junto a su compañera cerrando detrás de sí la puerta. Todos en la oficina la saludaron con gusto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todos adoraban a Caitlyn en la empresa y en aquel sitio. Siempre los trataba con respeto, sin echarles la bronca de forma desagradable y cada vez que podía los ayudaba con las tareas en las que se atragantaban. Sí, era un verdadero ángel para ellos.

Caitlyn, completamente impoluta, vestida con botas altas, un vestido corto de color morado y su sonrisa blanquecina se juntó en la entrada del departamento junto con Jayce, que estaba elegantemente vestido con un traje para recibir al resto de gente que iba a entrar a trabajar ese mismo día.

Charlaron amigablemente sobre los proyectos que tenían entre manos mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la recepción, donde una marabunta de personas esperaban delante de un atril en el que se encontraba el presidente de la empresa, al lado de él se encontraba la co-presidenta vestida elegantemente con un traje que le daba aspecto de estricta, aunque la mayoría conocía a Vayne por ser justamente eso, era muy buena dirigiendo junto al pequeño Yordle Heimerdinger, uno de los mejores inventores de la época.

Se juntaron con los demás jefes de departamento charlando mientras terminaban el discurso de bienvenida para los nuevos. Jayce y ella se quedaron hablando con Sarah Fortune y Gangplank, ambos dirigían el departamento naval y aunque tuvieran mucha rivalidad entre ellos, eran los que mejor sinergia tenían trabajando en esos proyectos.

Una vez que los aplausos invadieron el hall de entrada de la empresa, decenas de personas esperaron a ser llamadas por los jefes para ir a trabajar. No había más de veinticinco trabajadores esperando para ser llamados, así que la cosa iría rápida. Caitlyn empezó a observar las personas que entrarían a trabajar para Jayce y ella y le dio la mitad de los dosieres a él para que empezara a llamar.

Caitlyn llevaba solo tres años trabajando para esta empresa y a pesar de ser joven no había defraudado, así que junto a Jayce tenía el acuerdo de quedarse con la mitad de los nuevos integrantes de la plantilla de forma aleatoria. Ninguno se había quejado hasta la fecha, así que era perfecto para ellos y les quitaba más trabajo del necesario.

Empezó a llamar a las personas por su nombre y cada vez que conocía a alguna nueva se presentaba y la mandaba a su puesto de trabajo con unas simples directrices. Hasta que llegó al último dossier y se quedó mirando la ficha que tenía en la mano con cara de incredulidad.

No podía ser, esta persona no podía entrar a trabajar ahora, no podía entrar a trabajar precisamente con ella. Solo el simple nombre que había grabado en la ficha le molestaba, un recuerdo de su pasado para nada agradable. Exasperada cambió la sonrisa amable que tenía por un mohín enfadado y llamó a la persona cuyo nombre estaba en la ficha.

Delante de ella apareció una joven unos centímetros más alta que ella. Vestía con unos vaqueros holgados y una camiseta sin mangas ajustada, mostrando sus brazos marcados y los músculos entrenados. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los suyos, un poco más oscuros. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja con esa sonrisa de superioridad y desdén que a Caitlyn siempre le había sacado de quicio.

–Vaya, vaya, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? – preguntó la recién llegada mientras ojeaba de arriba abajo a Caitlyn sin mostrar ningún respeto por observarla de esa forma tan… inquietante.

–Yo desde luego no – le dijo Caitlyn sin cambiar el gesto –. Sígueme, te mostraré tu puesto de trabajo.

–¿Eso es todo, cupcake? – preguntó riéndose al notar cómo la joven se ponía tensa ante el mote que usaba para sacarla de quicio – ¿Después de tanto tiempo me tratas como si fuéramos desconocidas? Me hieres.

–Vi, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo – dijo sin girarse para verla, sabía el gesto que estaba dibujado en su cara –. Hay que hacer muchas cosas hoy, acompáñame.

–Oh, la reina de hielo ha vuelto.

–Cierra la boca – contestó ella sacando una carcajada de la joven.

Sin decir nada más comenzó a subir las escaleras detrás de ella. Vi miraba a todas las personas que había a su alrededor, lanzando más de una sonrisa y mirada aviesa a las jóvenes tan agradables a la vista que había en la oficina. Causando más de una reacción risueña de las chicas que pasaban por su lado, Caitlyn empezó a resoplar con impaciencia.

Se quedó parada al final de las escaleras bruscamente, haciendo que Vi se chocara con ella distraída como estaba mirando al resto de féminas de allí. La agarró de la cintura para que no se cayera, haciendo que el sonrojo les llegara a sus mejillas, aunque por suerte estaba de espaldas a ella y no le vio la cara. Se giró enfadada para observar su sonrisa de superioridad, se planteó si darle una bofetada era la mejor de las escenas que se planteaban en su mente.

–¿Vas a empezar como siempre? – le dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos.

–¿A qué te refieres? – dijo subiendo un escalón y poniéndose a su misma altura, podía ver los ojos de Caitlyn perfectamente desde ahí y contemplar de cerca sus labios.

–Ya estás montando un alboroto en la oficina y ni siquiera hemos llegado a tu puesto de trabajo, ¿acaso quieres que te despidan el primer día?

–Pero si yo no he hecho nada – le dijo ella sonriendo de nueva con esa superioridad tan insufrible–. Son ellas las que me desean, no es culpa mía estar tan buena.

Caitlyn suspiró entrecerrando sus ojos sin dejar de cruzarse de brazos. Tener a Vi en la oficina iba a ser lo peor que podía pasarle en estos momentos, con lo tranquila que estaba ahí haciendo su trabajo tranquilamente.

–Eres una engreída – frunció el ceño.

–Y tú una siesa – contraatacó.

–¿Sabes que soy tu jefa? – le preguntó haciendo que Vi borrara la sonrisa, por fin pudo sonreír la morena.

–Bromeas – le dijo ella sin creérselo del todo.

–Tócame la moral, Vi y estás fuera – le dijo autoritariamente –. ¿Por qué crees si no que iba a estar aquí guiándote por la empresa?

–Porque… ¿eres la secretaria del jefe? – aventuró a decir con gesto divertido.

Definitivamente una bofetada en la cara le haría justicia.

* * *

Caitlyn se encontraba intranquila en su despacho mirando a través de la ventana hacia el resto de trabajadores de la planta. Ninguno de los nuevos que había entrado causaba tanto "furor" como Vi en las mesas de proyectos. Había que reconocer que era una chica inteligente, tenía don de gentes y sabía abrirse paso entre los corazones de la gente, sin embargo esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba la morena hacía que su odio hacia la pelirrosa aumentara.

Su historia se remontaba hacía varios años ya, cuando las dos coincidieron en la misma carrera en el Instituto de Ciencias de Piltover. Caitlyn había sido la chica sobresaliente de la clase, una genio, la mejor trabajadora, proveniente de familia bien y con una educación increíble. Vi venía de las calles, había sido criada en un orfanato y había accedido a través de una beca debido a su gran potencial como ingeniera. Increíble como parecía era de verdad una gran trabajadora y sus ideas eran innovadoras, cualquier empresa querría tenerla entre sus filas.

Pero tenía que haber elegido esta.

¿Por qué?

Resopló enfadada viendo cómo coqueteaba con una de sus compañeras delante de unos planos, sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa que volvía locas a las mujeres. Vi nunca había escondido su inclinación sexual y desde luego nadie había tenido problema en aceptarla y respetarla. Puede que fuera su físico, la forma en la que miraba, el tatuaje de unos engranajes que mostraba en su hombro o su forma de ser tan directa, pero tenía algo que hacía que la gente se sintiera atraída hacia ella.

¿Y por qué le resultaba tan desagradable?

No, desagradable no era la palabra. ¿Odio? ¿Tirria?

El caso es que había algo de ella que no le gustaba en absoluto, algo que hacía que dentro de ella se revolviera un sentimiento desconocido y que no lograba colocar dentro de su esquema de emociones. Era un engorro.

Pero tendría que lidiar con ella.

* * *

La verdad era que se le hacía raro ver todos los días a Caitlyn, pensaba Vi. La reina de hielo había regresado a su vida y desde luego no era un cambio que la molestara mucho. Se sentía más bien cohibida delante de ella pero al final siempre conseguía hacer que molestarla con una de sus sonrisillas de superioridad le alegrara el día.

La joven morena siempre había sido muy competitiva con ella, así que estaba la mayoría de veces encima suya para comprobar todos los proyectos en los que estaba trabajando para darle la tabarra y sacarle mil imperfecciones porque a ella no le gustaban.

Pronto por la oficina se empezaron a crear los rumores de que Caitlyn tenía encasillada a Vi y que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, como si fuera un bebé recién nacido que necesita que cuiden de él a todas horas. No le prestaba la misma atención que al resto de becarios que habían entrado ese año y había hecho que dos facciones se crearan en la empresa pasado un mes de la llegada de la pelirrosa.

Los que apoyaban a la recién llegada y la facción que defendía al ángel de la empresa, Caitlyn. Gente como la secretaria de la joven, como Leona, apoyaba a su jefa al cien por cien, mientras que otra parte del piso en el que se encontraban estaban a favor de Vi y de que la dejaran en paz, sobre todo después de ver que era una gran trabajadora.

Pero esa sonrisilla siempre estaba en su cara. Sacaba de sus casillas a la morena.

Sobre todo cuando Janna se acercaba a ella.

Esa mujerzuela.

No había día en el que la joven rubia no fuera a coquetear con Vi, quien fue la que empezó el juego con ella primero, todo sea dicho, pero que aceptó con gusto y lo siguió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja levantando algunas miradas de envidia en la oficina no solo por la parte de la pelirrosa sino por la suya propia.

La rubia siempre se encaramaba al escritorio de la pelirrosa mientras estaba dibujando o repasando alguno de los bocetos nuevos para llevárselo a Caitlyn y que diera el visto bueno. Le sonreía con un aire seductor y charlaban hasta que alguna de las dos se acercaba demasiado y separaban caminos con miradas y risitas que llamaban la atención de todo el mundo.

Caitlyn odiaba que no le hicieran caso.

–No me molesta cuando estoy trabajando y tampoco me distrae, estás exagerando, jefa – le dijo con aire ausente un día que le sacó el tema.

–No sé para qué me molesto en decirte las cosas, de verdad – se quejaba ella antes de lanzarle una carpeta llena de bocetos –. Estos tienen que estar listos para dentro de dos días.

Vi en vez de quejarse por la cantidad de trabajo que le mandaba asentía con la cabeza y se retiraba de su despacho estrechándole la mano amistosamente. A pesar de que Caitlyn la detestaba, era la mejor trabajadora que tenía en la oficina en ese momento.

* * *

Al final del primer mes la empresa realizó su mensual baile para recaudar fondos para los niños necesitados y sus organizaciones benéficas. Todos los empleados iban a beberse hasta el agua de los floreros, ponerse al día con sus compañeros y pasar un buen rato con los últimos cotilleos que había en la empresa.

Ninguno de los altos cargos podía faltar en este tipo de eventos, así que Caitlyn se preparó para ir a la fiesta como siempre hacía. Guapa hasta decir basta. Seguramente al llegar allí encontraría a algunos y algunas que estrechaban más que lazos entre ellos, cosa que agradaba, ya que muchos de los presentes eran jóvenes, brillantes en algún aspecto, mientras que los veteranos hablaban entre ellos de política, el grupo de los jóvenes bailaba con los de mediana edad, quienes todavía sentían la juventud en sus venas.

La empresa al ser grande, solía tener muchos de estos eventos, donde la gente se relacionaba entre ellos con aire amigable después de una ardua semana de trabajo. Los trabajadores socializaban entre ellos mientras discurría la velada tranquilamente, entre copas, bailes, risas y jolgorio en general. Así que se dispuso a entrar en la sala con una sonrisa en la cara.

Jayce, el gerente más cotizado y querido por todas las trabajadoras de la empresa se encontraba radiante, embozado en su camisa y sus vaqueros, ya que todavía era bastante joven, contaba con unos recién cumplidos treinta y su sonrisa, sus ojos y su cuerpo eran el deseo de más de una trabajadora de la empresa. Estaba flirteando con más de una de las jóvenes de la empresa hasta que la vio y se acercó a ella.

Entre las mujeres que no prestaban atención a la gente, pero sí a la barra del bar, se encontraba Vi quien siempre miraba a la gente interesada en sus hábitos, sobre todo cuando había alguna fiesta de por medio.

Pero los ojos de Vi no miraban en dirección a Jayce. Sentada en uno de los taburetes de la barra, con una cerveza en su mano, miraba a la mujer que acababa de entrar por la puerta y que tan gustosamente aceptaba los cumplidos zalameros de Jayce. Caitlyn.

Caitlyn.

Sólo ese nombre bastaba para despertar dentro de ella un sentimiento tan fuerte y una sensación tan indescriptible que le erizaba el vello de la nuca, sólo eso. Un nombre.

Pero Caitlyn era más que un nombre. Era una mujer muy bella, morena, con los ojos azules, vibrantes, cautivadores, perfectos. Pero incluso así, lo que más llamaba de ella era su personalidad, fuerte, decidida, pero siempre atenta, cariñosa y gustosa de ayudar a los demás, aunque Vi sabía que eso era mentira.

Caitlyn era la persona que más detestaba a Vi en toda la empresa, se podía notar la tensión que había entre ellas cada vez que se cruzaban en la oficina sobre todo después de este mes trabajando allí, rodeadas de gente, ninguna de las dos podía dejar de comportarse como una cría y dejar de lado sus diferencias.

Al parecer, el ángel de la empresa tenía sus fallas. Y Vi sabía cómo sacar ventaja de ella.

Su mirada se cruzó con los ojos azules de Caitlyn durante una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente para hacer que la joven mujer pusiera una mueca de desagrado que duró lo mismo que mantuvo el contacto con ella. Vi resopló divertida, esbozando una sonrisa y bebiendo de su cerveza.

Estaba dispuesta a cogerse un buen pedo, llegar a su casa y dormir la mona en su cama, esperando que al día siguiente no tuviera tanta resaca como la última vez que hizo eso. Caitlyn se acercó de nuevo a Jayce, quién empezó a ligar con ella, como todas las veces que estaban en esos eventos, aunque siempre se marchaba sin ella, ya que, al parecer, a Caitlyn no le iban los tipos como Jayce.

Vi se preguntaba por qué, pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia. No era amiga suya y desde luego, no quería serlo. Aunque sabía que eso en el fondo era una gran mentira.

La deseaba, la deseaba tanto que le quemaba por dentro de una forma demasiado incómoda, como cada vez que se encontraba cerca de ella, en su presencia o simplemente mirándola. La quemaba y le encantaba esa sensación. Quien juega con fuego se quema, o eso le dijeron de pequeña y miradla ahora, había acabado completamente quemada.

No podía soportar estar en su presencia simplemente porque no sabía si de verdad sería capaz de centrarse en la tarea que estuviera haciendo, sin tener que devorarla con la mirada, dejando de lado su imaginación, donde miles de escenarios se habían desarrollado en su mente, donde tantas veces la había deshonrado.

Tomó aire y se terminó su sexta cerveza. Ya le empezaba a subir a la cabeza y no sólo eso, si no que le empezaba a dar ganas de ir al baño. Así que se excusó ante sus amigos de la empresa, echó una última mirada terriblemente lasciva e involuntaria a Caitlyn y marchó al baño.

Sentía un hormigueo en sus dedos bastante común, una sensación que conocía de sobra, sobre todo mientras bebía. Sonrió pensando en lo idiota que parecía, estando parada en medio del baño mirándose las manos, dio gracias a que no había nadie.

Los baños estaban impecables, así que entró tranquilamente en el primero que encontró que todavía tenía papel y se bajó los pantalones preparada para descargar. Pasados unos minutos en los que miccionó en completo silencio y haciendo poco ruido, algo que apenas se oía debido a la música que había fuera de la sala, terminó.

Una vez con los pantalones subidos, se ajustó la camiseta que llevaba encima de los vaqueros y se la sacó, arreglándose el tipo. Tiró de la cadena y salió del cubículo para encontrarse de frente con los ojos azules vibrantes de Caitlyn.

La miró de arriba abajo, sorprendida de verla en el baño. Curiosamente, sólo estaban ellas dos. Vi sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia el lavabo para lavarse las manos, pero entre su torpeza natural, el alcohol y la inquietante presencia de Caitlyn, se tropezó y trastabilló hacia adelante. Justamente, quedó encima de la joven, quién la miraba sorprendida e intentó abrir la boca para quejarse, sobre todo al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba.

Su cuerpo había quedado atrapado entre el lavabo y el cuerpo de Vi, quién había situado sus manos a los dos laterales de su cuerpo, haciendo que ella pusiera una mano en el lavabo para no perder el equilibrio después de la ligera embestida y colocando la otra en el hombro de Vi. Incluso podía notar el calor que desprendía encima de la camiseta que llevaba.

–Perdona – le dijo en apenas un susurro, sorprendida del trastabillazo que había hecho. Caitlyn levantó la mirada para intentar ver los ojos de Vi, pero la joven agachó la mirada intentando mantenerse en pie, sobre todo ahora que la cerveza le había subido demasiado a la cabeza.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó en un tono de voz mucho más humano del que normalmente le dirigía. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no encontraba una manera o un punto en el que fijar su mirada sin que los pensamientos hacia Caitlyn y su maravilloso cuerpo entraran en su mente.

Echándole la culpa al alcohol hizo lo único que no quería. Acabó acercándose mucho más a ella, notando su calor, su aroma embriagador, incluso los latidos de su corazón, erráticos, rápidos, cerca de ella. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y apretó las manos en el lavabo, estirando su espalda, separando la cadera de la suya, intentando mantener el control sobre su cuerpo. Caitlyn no se movió, no hizo ademán de apartarla.

Respiró fuertemente, exhalaciones tranquilas, una detrás de otra hasta que fue capaz de separarse de ella lentamente, esperando que sus ojos no mostraran todo el deseo que sentía hacia ella en esos momentos, intentando no hablar porque tenía un gran nudo en la garganta y desde luego, esperando que Caitlyn no hubiera oído los latidos de su corazón.

Pero fue incapaz.

Caitlyn no cambió la cara, impasible ante la situación, mirando cómo Vi se separaba, la miraba llena de lascivia y se marchaba dando tumbos y golpeando su hombro contra el Jayce de la puerta. Los ojos negros de la joven tardaron más de una fracción de segundo en dejar de mirarla y Caitlyn notó cómo el vello de la nuca se le erizaba tras esa mirada. Una vez Vi hubo salido del baño, soltó todo el aire que estaba guardando, sin recordar haberlo mantenido.

Se llevó la mano a su errático corazón y agachó la mirada, haciendo que su pelo liso cayera sobre su cara, notando todavía el calor residual que le había dejado en el hombro izquierdo. Dirigió una mirada hacia la puerta, intentando controlar las lágrimas que afloraban a sus ojos y esbozó media sonrisa incrédula mientras se mantenía en el lavabo, antes de entrar al servicio.

* * *

 **Como ustedes podrán ver he vuelto. Jijijijiji.**

 **Esta historia va a ir rápida y directa al grano. Prometo mucho sexo del bueno y cosas nazis, jijijijiji. Cosas... erótico festivas, jajaja.**

 **Espero esta semana continuar el fic ya que estoy ahora mismo en Taiwán y aquí no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir lo que me gustaría, pido paciencia y seguro que poco a poco esto cogerá forma. No tengo pensado darle muchos capítulos, pero siempre digo eso y me salen un montón así que mejor me callo y dejemos todo esto en un... quizás sea largo, quizás no. XD**

 **Sin nada más que añadir, me retiro.**

 **Un besazo a todos y gracias por leer. Si queréis cualquier cosa, una review, follow o fav será bienvenido. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo corto, pero capítulo al fin y al cabo. Gracias por las reviews, chicos. Sois geniales.**

* * *

El lunes en la oficina todo seguía como siempre. La gente seguía enterrada en una cantidad de trabajo abismal y apenas podían descansar cinco minutos entre reunión y reunión. A pesar de eso, la gente se encontraba bastante animada ya que la fiesta el sábado había sido bastante agradable para todos los trabajadores y los jefes, viendo que había sido todo un éxito habían decidido hacer una cada semana para que sus empleados pudieran mejorar los lazos entre ellos y el trabajo se hiciera más ameno durante la semana.

Sin embargo, Caitlyn seguía tratando de la misma manera a Vi. Después del encontronazo en el baño la pelirrosa no había vuelto a acercarse a la morena por si las moscas. Tampoco quería que la cosa llegara a oídos de los jefes y empezaran a decir cosas de ellas que estaban fuera de lugar. De todas formas, se preguntaba por qué Caitlyn no había dicho nada a nadie sobre lo de la fiesta de la semana pasada.

Solo sabía que verla pasear por la oficina de camino a otros despachos, otras mesas o poder observarla entrar a su propio despacho era lo que más la distraía en el trabajo. _No, no, no_ , se decía una y otra vez sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, _no tienes que acercarte a ella, no tienes que decirle nada, para de pensar en ella._

 _Para. De. Pensar. En. Ella_.

Pero era una tarea de lo más difícil. A pesar de ello, intentaba distraerse con las visitas que Janna le propiciaba, era una buena chica y estaba de buen ver mas no era el tipo de Vi. El tipo de Vi eran mujeres frías, calculadoras, morenas de ojos azules que la trataban como un mero bicho pegado a su tacón… _En serio, ¿qué cojones estaba pensando?_

No solo era la mirada de superioridad con la que la miraba, ni siquiera el tono condescendiente de que su trabajo era una mierda en comparación con el suyo. Todos los proyectos que le entregaba siempre estaban mal o tenían detalles que no le gustaban y ahí estaba Vi para corregirlos de nuevo. Algo fallaba.

 _La que fallas eres tú_ , se decía una y otra vez. _Sabes que no deberías fijarte en ella y sigues, para de mirarla._

Pero cómo hacerlo si hasta cuando se encontraban en la sala del café era una auténtica pesadilla para ella. Pesadilla el aguantar el acercarse a ella. Sobre todo, en esa sala tan pequeña.

La sala del café era más bien un cubículo con una cafetera, tetera, una pequeña encimera con dos sillas altas y varias estanterías en las que estaban los ingredientes y tazas para prepararte lo que quisieras. Cortesía de la empresa.

Un día, coincidieron en el descanso Vi y Caitlyn y las dos acabaron en la misma sala para tomar café. Caitlyn estaba preparándose un té cuando llegó la pelirrosa, no hizo ademán de saludarla así que Vi pasó de ella mientras cogía una taza de café y empezaba a prepararse su brebaje. Pero en qué momento se fijó en que la morena al lado suyo no podía alcanzar una de las cucharillas que había en lo alto de la estantería.

Se acercó a ella por detrás y alargó la mano para alcanzarla, sin darse cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde de que su cuerpo estaba rozando el suyo, apretándola contra la encimera de la cocina, peligrosamente cerca de su oído, de su cara, de su cabello. El olor a lavanda de su jefa le inundó los sentidos y cuando se quiso dar cuenta y agarró la cucharilla, estaba bajando el brazo oliendo inconscientemente el aroma de la mujer.

Caitlyn se quedó helada al notar el calor corporal de la joven en su espalda mientras miraba sin creerse lo que estaba pasando a los azulejos de la sala. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. Le dejó la cucharilla en la mesa y se separó de ella intentando no parecer nerviosa.

–Gracias – le dijo con un hilo de voz.

–No hay de qué.

Tras unos segundos de incomodidad absoluta, alguien en la entrada carraspeó. Jayce estaba en el marco de la puerta mirándolas a las dos con una ceja levantada de preocupación. Caitlyn cogió su taza de té y se marchó de la sala siguiendo al joven hacia su despacho.

Vi la observó marcharse y apoyó las dos palmas de la mano en la encimera mordiéndose el labio inferior. _Otra vez no, Vi, otra vez no_.

* * *

–¿Todo bien? – fueron las parcas palabras de Jayce cuando cerraron la puerta tras de sí para discutir los informes de la mañana.

–Sí, todo perfecto. ¿Por qué? – levantó una ceja inquisidora sabedora de que el joven quería implicar algo.

–No, por nada. Solo que me ha parecido un poco…

–¿El qué?

–Ya sabes, en la sala del café. Vi y tú.

Un latido fuerte golpeó su pecho. Tragó saliva imperceptiblemente.

–¿Qué pasa con eso?

–Es que desde mi punto de vista se podría decir que estaba viendo cómo te acosaba, ¿sabes? Por eso preguntaba si estabas bien, no quiero que haya problemas ni malos rollos entre la gente.

–No… no me estaba molestando, ni… acosando – dijo ella con un hilo de voz agachando la mirada.

–No pareces muy confiada – le dijo él apoyando una de sus manos sobre las suyas –. Sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes confiar en mí. Solo buscaré el bien de los trabajadores.

–Lo sé y gracias, pero no pasa nada. Tranquilo, de verdad – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Jayce se olvidara un poco del tema –. Vamos a quitarnos de encima estos informes, ¿de acuerdo? – el hombre asintió.

* * *

Al finalizar la semana, cuando ya estaban próximos a cerrar el viernes e irse a sus casas, uno de los compañeros con los que mejor se llevaba Vi la esperó a salida para irse a tomar unas cervezas antes de marcharse a casa para descansar. El sábado tenían otra fiesta y estaba segura de que volvería a emborracharse, así que decidió tomarse con filosofía el perder el domingo de nuevo.

Mientras reían sobre ciertas cosas en el bar en el que se encontraban, el semblante de su compañero se volvió un poco más serio cuando empezó a contarle algo que le había oído decir a Jayce. Al parecer Caitlyn había empezado a decirle al joven que el comportamiento de Vi era inapropiado y que se sentía acosada. Vi se rió y lo desmintió, comprobando que su compañero sabía que era mentira lo que había dicho la otra. Nadie que se juntara con Vi iba a pesar semejante cosa.

¿Quién se pensaba que era la otra para inventarse semejantes mentiras hacia su persona? Como la pillara al día siguiente se iba a enterar de lo que era sentirse acosada.

* * *

El sábado por la noche, la fiesta se desarrolló como siempre, tranquila, sin ninguna novedad. Vi estaba con sus compañeros bebiendo cerveza, comentando cosas graciosas que les hubieran pasado o cosas curiosas con las que se hubieran encontrado. La joven no decidió hacer nada mientras miraba a Caitlyn de reojo, hablando con una sonrisa en sus bellas facciones al resto de la gente con la que se juntaba.

Pasadas las horas, la joven morena fue al baño y segundos más tarde, Vi la siguió. Saludó a una de sus compañeras que salían de allí, esperando con los brazos cruzados delante de la puerta del inodoro donde se encontraba Caitlyn. Pasados unos minutos, salió, abriendo la boca sorprendida de verla allí.

–¿Qué haces? – preguntó mientras caminaba hacia uno de los lavabos. Pero Vi no dijo nada.

Se acercó a ella y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo haciendo que una mirada sorprendida y molesta se reflejara en el espejo, cruzándose con la mirada seria y tranquila de Vi, quien esbozaba media sonrisa al notar cómo el cuerpo de su compañera se tensaba al tocarlo.

Caitlyn tenía las manos mojadas, ya que se las estaba lavando y no quiso apoyarlas en el lavabo, así que apretó el hueso de su cintura contra el mármol, aguantando el peso de Vi sobre su espalda, notando una sensación que no esperaba, el calor y los latidos de la joven en su cuerpo. Su propio corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

–¿Te sientes ahora lo suficientemente acosada, Caitlyn? – preguntó en su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo al notar el aliento de la joven en esa zona tan sensible de su cuello.

Ahogó un gemido y su mirada de sorpresa cambió por una que Vi no supo entender, pero no dejó escapar a su presa, la agarró de los hombros y la volteó para que la mirara a unos centímetros de distancia, la media sonrisa de superioridad pintada en su rostro.

–O quizás debiera meterte mano de verdad, ya que vas diciendo que lo hago por ahí.

Caitlyn entendió a qué venía todo eso y empezó a notar la ira que la consumía por dentro, estúpido Jayce que había ido con el cuento por la oficina. Se mordió el labio haciendo que los ojos de Vi se entrecerraran ante la imagen tan sexy de su compañera y apretó la mandíbula intentando controlarse. Si estaba jugando con ella, las dos podían jugar.

–Ahora mismo lo estás haciendo, Vi – le dijo ladeando la cabeza, apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro, echándose para atrás en el lavabo, poniendo unos centímetros de distancia entre ellas.

Vi acortó la distancia que las separaba rápidamente, haciendo que Caitlyn abriera los ojos, pero se detuvo antes de besarla, con sus labios apenas rozándose. Vi notó el aliento de la joven sobre sus labios y deseó poder acortar aún más la distancia entre ellas, pero se contuvo haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, algo que jamás hubiera pensado que tenía.

–Y lo que te gusta – le dijo tentada de apretar sus labios contra los suyos.

Se separó de ella, dejando a Caitlyn recobrar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo al oír esas palabras. Vi agachó la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla, como haciendo un gesto de saludo y se marchó del baño. Una vez salió del lugar, Caitlyn apretó los puños y golpeó con fuerza el mármol del lavabo.

–¿A qué coño juegas, Cait? – se preguntó a sí misma mientras su mirada no dejaba de fijarse en la puerta.

La sensación de calor cerca de sus labios la estaba volviendo loca y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, había estado esperando que Vi la besara, algo que nunca hubiera deseado. Pero esa forma de mirarla la mataba, la quemaba por dentro, casi tanto como la incomodaba. Era algo nuevo para ella y no sabía cómo controlarlo, sólo sabía que estaba loca por haber dejado que la joven la hubiera asaltado de esa forma.

Se echó agua por la nuca antes de volver a salir, esperando no tener que lidiar con muchas miradas de la joven por lo menos, hasta que se fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

– Bueno, a ver, vuelve a contarme eso, porque no me ha quedado del todo claro – dijo la joven rubia sentada en el sofá de su casa, mirando a una taza llameante de té recién hecho en la mesa.

–Lo que te estoy diciendo, Lux, tampoco es tan difícil de creer – le dijo Caitlyn sentada enfrente de ella con otra taza de té en sus manos, sintiendo el calorcito que desprendía y el aroma tan dulce que emanaba de ella.

–A ver, créeme, es difícil de creer. ¿Sientes que Vi te está acosando en el trabajo?

–Sí, un poco sí. Cierto es que salió todo de un rumor y que alguien se te acerque en una fiesta medio borracho y dando tumbos no se puede considerar un acoso como tal, pero… la otra noche fue algo distinto. Ella estaba más consciente y lo hizo adrede. Supongo que, para sacarme de quicio, como siempre hace con todo.

–Vale, vale, centrémonos en eso – le dijo la joven con una sonrisa pícara –. ¿Y te gustó?

Caitlyn se quedó mirando el fondo de su taza para no contestar a su amiga. Su cabeza hecha un lío. Puede que Vi fuera una de las personas más exasperantes de su vida, que jamás había tenido un momento con ella que fuera del todo tranquilo, la otra siempre haciendo el tonto, siendo el centro de atención y sin llevarse muy bien con las normas, justo todo lo contrario que ella. Pero, por otro lado, sabía que la joven tenía un magnetismo que muy poca gente tenía, algo que te hacía quedarte mirándola, casi se podría decir que deseándola.

–No lo sé – contestó simplemente, hecha un lío –. Soy su jefa, no pienso pasarle ninguna más por alto. A la siguiente le echaré la bronca.

–¿Y por qué no lo haces ya? – preguntó Lux, la joven radiante como un sol – Creo recordar que esa era la chica que te hacía tilín en la universidad, ¿no? Ahora la tienes a huevo, ¿no vas a aprovechar la oportunidad que te está brindando?

–¿Qué? Una cosa es que en la universidad me resultara interesante y un poco atrayente… pero ahora es insoportable. He madurado, ¿sabes?

–Si, bueno, eso es lo que dice todo el mundo, pero Cait, tienes veintisiete años, créeme cuando te digo que no has cambiado tanto desde la universidad.

–No me estás ayudando nada, ¿qué hago con Vi entonces?

–Habla del tema con ella, échale ligeramente la bronca, tiene que saber cuál es su lugar y a ver cómo reacciona. Lo mismo te deja aire y el espacio que tanto parece que estás buscando entre vosotras dos.

Caitlyn se quedó pensativa de nuevo, dando vueltas a las palabras de la joven rubia. Puede que si hablara del tema con ella no quedaría la situación tan extraña, sobre todo después de la última noche. Dio un sorbo a su taza de té y cambió por completo de tema. No quería pasarse la tarde hablando de Vi, si no, quizás, su amiga se diera cuenta que la joven pelirrosa le llamaba más la atención de lo que ella quisiera.

* * *

–Bueno, suéltalo ya, se nota que te pasa algo – le dijo Ezreal sorbiendo su cerveza, tirado en el sofá de casa de Vi mirando a su amiga que tenía un estado más deplorable que el de él. Salir de fiesta no era lo suyo desde luego.

–A ver, pasar, pasar, no pasa nada – dijo ella con las manos en la cabeza, agarrándose el cabello y siendo consciente de lo que había hecho el día anterior con su jefa.

–Vale, entonces dime algo – le insistió con una sonrisilla de superioridad.

Siempre que Vi lo llamaba para tomar algo en su casa es que había tenido algún lío amoroso por ahí que la traía de cabeza. Ezreal solo esperó que no fuera una de las locas que perseguían a su amiga pensando que quería algo más que sexo en esa relación. Lo mejor eran las historias de las paranoicas, el joven adoraba esas. Y las que no paraban de seguirla, mandarles mensajes y es volvían psicóticas. Desde luego, Vi había tenido un buen repertorio de gente en su agenda.

–Creo que estoy acosando a mi jefa – dijo directamente, mirando los ojos abiertos de Ezreal. Se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso. Estalló en carcajadas.

–¿Cómo que crees? ¿Cómo que acosar? ¡Cuéntamelo todo! – le dijo él inclinándose interesado en el sofá hacia adelante, para poder verla mejor.

–Vale, creo… Creo que me he pasado de la raya un poco. El primer día bebí más de la cuenta y me caí encima de ella en el baño, no llegamos al suelo, pero hubo cierto roce y acercamiento por mi parte delante del lavabo. Otro día sin querer me puse detrás de ella para alcanzarle una cucharilla que ella no llegaba a coger y ayer… ayer sí que con todas las de la ley la empujé hacia el lavabo para acercarme a ella y… casi la beso… así que… – Vi era un manojo de nervios, mientras Ezreal no paraba de reírse de ella, estaba casi llorando el joven. La pelirrosa le lanzó una zapatilla de estar por casa para que parara de una vez.

–Bien, bien. Vi, no, no crees que la estás acosando… ¡La estás acosando! – le dijo sinceramente – Pero ¿qué te pasa con ella? Eso no te ha pasado nunca y mira que has tenido historias. ¿Tan guapa es que pierdes el norte?

–Sí, lo es – miró a su amigo a los ojos y suspiró –. Es Caitlyn.

Ezreal escupió el trago de cerveza que estaba tomando y se quedó en silencio mirando a Vi como si de una broma se tratara, parpadeó varias veces y sonrió de nuevo, aguantando la risa.

–¿Caitlyn? ¿Cómo Caitlyn que estudió con nosotros en la uni? ¿Cómo esa Caitlyn?

–No como esa, es ella.

–¿Estás bromeando? Mira que la época más patética de tu vida fue yendo detrás de ella en la universidad. Estabas totalmente coladita por ella, ¡si hasta recuerdo que sobornaste a sus amigas para ver qué asignaturas había cogido para estar con ella en clase!

–Si, si, no me lo recuerdes – le dijo ella frotándose las sienes –. Y ahora la estoy acosando. La chica por la que más tonterías he hecho en la vida es mi jefa.

–Por todos los Dioses, Vi, estás en la mierda. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a intentar volver a ligártela? Aunque te recuerdo que no fue muy bien en el pasado. Ni te atreviste a hablar con ella del tema, simplemente… mirabas.

–Me parecía tan inalcanzable como ahora. Pero no sé qué narices me pasa que una fuerza me llama a ella. No consigo dormir bien por las noches pensando en ella, sobre todo ahora que la tengo que ver en el trabajo y no me deja en paz. Para ella todo lo que hago está mal.

–Quizás esté molesta con la situación, deberías hablar con ella. Discúlpate y haz gala de lo zoquete que eres, te perdonará. Tienes cara de buena gente.

–No me ayudas nada, Ez.

–No pasa nada, mantenme informado de la situación mañana, a ver qué tal se ha dado la charla. Y por lo que más quieras, deja de acosarla. No pongas la situación más difícil.

–¡Pero que no lo hice adrede!

–No importa, porque lo hiciste, así que se una chica grande y lidia con tus fallos como un mayor.

Vi entrecerró los ojos bebiéndose su cerveza de un trago y haciendo que Ezreal se marchara de su casa. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo y tenía que estar fresca y despejada para lo que se le vendría encima. No tenía ni idea de cómo abordar el tema con Caitlyn, solo esperaba que la joven no le hubiera cogido miedo o asco. No podría soportar ninguna de las dos cosas, prefería que la tratara con toda la indiferencia del mundo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue un poco estresante para las dos. Vi por su parte miraba los bocetos que tenía que entintar y dibujar con mirada perdida, tenía demasiado trabajo y se maldecía a veces por lo buena que era trabajando con esos materiales. En cambio, Caitlyn, tuvo una mañana llena de reuniones y de entrega de proyectos con clientes así que se vieron relativamente poco durante la mañana. Quizás solo en dos ocasiones, una cuando fue a pedirle unos papeles y otra cuando le trajo más trabajo a la mesa.

Después de la comida, el ambiente se relajó en la oficina. Muchos estaban ya terminando sus quehaceres, otros pensando en los planes que tendrían por la noche y otros más relajados en sus puestos de trabajo planeando los esquemas de trabajo para el resto de la semana. Vi terminó más de la mitad de las cosas que le había mandado hacer Caitlyn, así que se sentía satisfecha y se relajó charlando con las compañeras y compañeros de su sección haciendo mini descansos para no sentirse tan sumamente saturada con todo.

Sin embargo, la dicha no duró mucho ya que fue llamada al despacho de Caitlyn. La joven tragó saliva y muchos la apoyaron con los dedos pulgares levantados mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de Leona para que avisara a la joven de que había llegado. Solo esperaba no estar tan tensa como aparentaba por fuera.

Entró en la habitación, perfectamente iluminada y cerrada a las miradas del resto de la gente de la oficina. Caitlyn desconectó el teléfono para poder hablar con calma con la pelirrosa, la cual se acercó despacio hacia la mesa para poder sentarse delante de ella, intentando no mirar sus ojos marrones.

–Espero que sepas por qué te he hecho llamar, Vi – le dijo con un tono helado. No sin motivo se le llamaba Reina del Hielo. La joven asintió.

–He de reconocer que mi comportamiento estas últimas semanas no ha sido del todo bueno, Caitlyn. Quería disculparme de ello – le dijo simplemente haciendo que el gesto de la joven cambiara. Jamás se hubiera esperado que Vi se disculpara de esa manera con ella. Parecía más madura incluso de lo que recordaba.

–Has de entender que ese tipo de comportamientos no están permitidos en esta oficina – le dijo ella sin cambiar el tono de voz, sexy, educado, un poco frío y atrayente. Vi tuvo dificultades manteniendo la mirada en los ojos de la morena, ya que se iban inevitablemente a sus labios –. En el peor de los casos te puedes ver en la calle, con una multa sustanciosa hacia los afectados.

–No sé qué me pasó, Caitlyn, fue el alcohol, hizo que me desinhibiera y ya sabes cómo soy… – intentó comentar dando a entender que era una mujer que siempre había tenido muchos ligues. Caitlyn sabía perfectamente cómo era Vi, lo que no sabía era por qué le habían molestado sus palabras. ¿Quizá no quería que la viera como al resto de mujeres que habían caído en sus encantos? Borró de la cabeza el pensamiento, pensando que no era excusa.

–De todas formas, intenta controlar esos impulsos – le dijo ella –. Eres una gran empleada y una buena trabajadora, pero no eres un animal, tienes la opción de elegir cómo te comportas. Esta vez lo pasaré por alto, pero como vez que te propasas con alguien más de la oficina no tendré más remedio que dar parte de ello.

–Lo entiendo – dijo ella quedamente –. Siento mucho el haberte molestado, Caitlyn, no era mi intención.

La joven jefa no entendía nada, ¿qué había sido de la arrogancia de la joven? Era como si se hubiera volatilizado de repente. ¿Dónde estaba su sonrisilla llena de superioridad? ¿Su forma de alardear de las mujeres con las que había estado? La morena estaba perdida con ella. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderla.

–Puedes retirarte, pero ya sabes lo que te espera.

–Lo tendré en cuenta – le dijo ella con una sonrisa que hizo que Caitlyn se sintiera un poco descolocada. Era una sonrisa muy bonita.

Salió de la habitación tranquilamente mientras la mirada de la morena la seguía de cerca, fijándose un poco de más en los atributos físicos de la pelirrosa. Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse los pensamientos de la cabeza y centrándose de nuevo en el trabajo que tenía que hacer. Vi no era más que una distracción y ya le había dicho que no había podido controlarse, que siempre le pasa. Estaba molesta con esas palabras, aunque no hizo nada para mostrarlo. Caitlyn no era una cualquiera.

El resto de la tarde se desarrolló sin ningún incidente, a excepción de que Caitlyn se quedó hasta tarde rellenando informes para el día siguiente. Justo cuando se iba a ir, cerró su puerta con llave y pudo contemplar que la mayoría de las luces de la oficina estaban apagadas, todas menos una en particular que le llamó la atención.

Se encontraba en la zona donde Vi tenía la mesa, así que se acercó a curiosear qué estaba pasando. Normalmente los empleados normales se van antes que los jefes, disfrutando de las pocas horas libres que tenían más que ellos, así que cuando daban las cinco y media, todo el mundo salía corriendo de allí.

Cuando Caitlyn se acercó en silencio pudo oír la conversación de dos personas. Se quedó en silencio escondida detrás de la pared que las separaba, intentando que no la vieran ni oyeran. Pudo distinguir dos voces claras, una era la voz inconfundible de Vi, la otra de otra chica que Caitlyn confirmó como Janna cuando Vi pronunció su nombre.

Iba a marcharse, notando que se estaba poniendo nerviosa y sabiendo que era una conversación privada, pero algo le hizo quedarse. No sabía el qué, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saber qué estaba pasando.

–Te he dicho que no me apetece mucho, Janna – se oyó decir a Vi –. Pronto tendremos otra de las fiestas de la empresa y no puedo estar todos los días tomando algo como si de una alcohólica se tratara, tengo que mantenerme en forma – supo que estaba sonriendo cuando terminó de decir la frase, no le hacía falta a Caitlyn mirarla.

–Vamos, solo una y nos vamos… a mi casa – le dijo con voz seductora. Caitlyn no aguantó las ganas y las observó pegando la cara a la pared, mirando con un ojo como una cotilla de pueblo.

Janna estaba apoyada en el escritorio de la joven, jugando con su cabello rubio y sonriendo sin parar. Vi estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio, con un bolígrafo en la mano, mirando los papeles y a la joven, alternando la mirada queriendo terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

–Ya te digo que no, hoy no – le dijo sonriendo tranquilamente, esperando que no se lo tomara a mal –. Mañana tengo que entregarle esto a Caitlyn y no quiero que esté esperándolos toda la mañana.

–Te tomas demasiadas molestias con alguien que parece que quiera echarte de la empresa cada vez que te ve. Y de que dice por ahí que la acosas – le dijo ella enfadándose porque no conseguía convencer a Vi para que se fuera con ella.

–Mira, eres una chica preciosa, sé que quieres experimentar nuevas cosas en la cama – le dijo Vi poniendo su mano en su muslo, acariciándola tranquilamente, sin darle mucha importancia –, pero no soy tu chica indicada. Pregúntaselo por ahí a cualquier chica que veas en un bar, seguro que se moriría por quitarte esos pantalones.

Janna frunció el entrecejo, molesta. Nada estaba funcionando con la pelirrosa. Todo le parecía mal. Sin decir ni media cogió su bolso y se fue de la oficina, dando un portazo a la puerta de la calle. Vi sonrió y se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza, desperezándose y mirando los bocetos, bajo la atenta mirada de Caitlyn.

La joven morena estaba sorprendida, jamás hubiera pensado que Vi rechazaría una joven tan guapa y con la que podía tener sexo fácil. Quizás sí que estuviera madurando. Sin hacer ruido, se marchó por otro lado para no llamar la atención de dónde se encontraba y dejando a Vi trabajar en paz.

No se estaba portando del todo bien con ella. Decidió que, a partir del día siguiente, le daría menos trabajo para que pudiera irse antes a casa. A hacer lo que ella quisiera en su tiempo libre.

* * *

 **Si, la voy a terminar, no me gusta dejar nada a medias. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero os puedo asegurar que le he dado muchas vueltas a esta historia. No he tenido mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir, con el trabajo y estudiando más cosas por ahí, pero lo que os digo es que muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo, de verdad. Gracias a todos los que dejáis una review porque aunque parezca una tontería, ayudan muchísimo a seguir y la verdad es que me da gusto saber que gusta a la gente, aunque solo sea a uno. Y solo una persona quiera seguir leyendo esto, la seguiré escribiendo.**

 **Gracias por tener paciencia conmigo.**

 **Un saludo,**

 **Sora ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Parece que a lo largo de las semanas que siguieron, los rumores de que Vi había estado acosando a Caitlyn cayeron en picado. No sabían de dónde habían venido, pero nadie le dio más importancia porque ahora había otro más suculento por ahí. El de que Janna no había conseguido seducir a una persona, curiosamente a Vi. Algo que no le hizo mucha gracia a Vi ya que muchas otras personas, tanto hombres como mujeres empezaron a intentar llamar su atención para conseguir acostarse con ella.

Caitlyn no le daba importancia, era mayorcita para tratar sus asuntos, aunque le disgustaba ver a muchos de sus empleados siguiéndola a todos lados. O intentando llamar su atención de forma que Vi le dedicaba menos tiempo a su trabajo. Cierto es que le había rebajado el número de proyectos que tenía, pero seguía teniendo que entregar el resto.

Las interacciones entre la morena y la pelirrosa descendieron, haciendo que el trabajo entre ellas dos fluyera tranquilamente. Aunque ahora Caitlyn era la que estaba interesándose de más en ella, no sabía por qué, pero todo lo que llegaba a su mesa, a pesar de que estaba sin pulir era muy bueno, Vi era una buena trabajadora.

Pasó de nuevo el tiempo y volvieron a tener una de las fiestas mensuales de la empresa. Sí que era cierto que estaban todos muy cansados de la cantidad de trabajo que recibían todos los días y la verdad que la idea de la fiesta era maravillosa para ellos, ya que podían soltarse y no pensar en trabajo. Aunque muchos pensaran en cosas que no debían.

Vi llegó a la fiesta más tarde que ninguna otra vez, saludando a sus compañeros de trabajo y yendo a la barra a pedir una cerveza. Esta vez fue Caitlyn quien se percató de su llegada, quien la acompañó con la mirada durante unos minutos ignorando su conversación y quien se había estado preguntando dónde estaría.

Jayce estaba a su lado contándole lo bien que había ido el proyecto de la semana pasada y cómo una dulce y bella muchacha se había ido con él a casa después de cerrar un trato con los empresarios Noxianos. A Caitlyn no le importaba mucho lo que le estaba contando, pero bueno, no quería parecer maleducada yéndose y dejándolo ahí tirado.

A diferencia de otras veces, vestía con un vestido más recatado de lo normal, con unos tacones más bajos y con el maquillaje justo para que no pareciera una puerta, pero para realzar sus facciones. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Vi una milésima de segundo, mientras Jayce se acercaba a ella y le susurraba algo al oído. No lo entendió del todo ya que le sostuvo la mirada a la pelirrosa peligrosamente durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos a las dos.

–Te he preguntado si te gustaría venir a mi casa – le dijo el joven con una sonrisa. Ya llevaban varias copas y siempre que veía a Caitlyn más receptiva de su presencia le hacía la misma pregunta, aunque ella normalmente lo rechazaba. Creía recordar las veces contadas con las que había estado con él. No le importaba, aunque fuera un poco creído, cumplía en la cama para saciar apetitos básicos.

Sin embargo, esta vez fue más cortante que de normal, apartándose de él y yendo a la barra, justo donde estaba Vi hablando con varios compañeros, cerveza en mano y sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Caitlyn se situó a su lado sin mirarla, notando el calor que desprendía de la joven y lo cerca que se encontraban. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía atraída por ella? ¿Pudiera ser que alguno de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella fuera algo más? Sabía que le había resultado interesante y atractiva en la universidad, pero siempre se había echado para atrás en las situaciones en las que pudieran haber llegado a algo más.

Vi se percató de la presencia de su jefa y siguió como si no pasara nada, aunque tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente por estar pensando cosas indebidas con ella. Su mano estaba tensa, agarrada a la barra, la cual quería escaparse para tocar la espalda de Caitlyn, romper el hielo y poder hablar con ella. Pero allí no tenían ninguna intimidad. Sabía que, si intentaba girarse, volverían quizás los rumores de que la acosaba, así que se mantuvo quieta.

El día que descubriera quién había sido, le iba a caer una buena tunda.

Ahora mismo solo podía agarrar su cerveza, intentando no perder el hilo de la conversación mientras oía la voz melodiosa de Caitlyn detrás de ella pedir una copa para beber. Tragó saliva y se giró un poco, mirando hacia el camarero. Sus compañeros no se percataron del movimiento, pero sí lo hizo su jefa.

Se imaginó las dos solas, en ese momento, el silencio atronador de la sala. Sus ojos mirándose fijamente, su corazón latiendo fuertemente y una mano acariciando un mechón del pelo de la joven, intentando llamar su atención y haciéndole ver que no era tan mala como parecía.

Caitlyn la miró de reojo, sabiendo que la estaba buscando inconscientemente, queriendo hablar con Vi. Ninguna de las dos había tenido oportunidad de poder hablar desde que entrara en la oficina y ahora que habían resuelto sus diferencias tranquilamente, y que podían conversar como personas, le picaba la curiosidad por saber qué podría contarle de la vida, de poder saber cuál era su postura ante ciertos temas. De saber de ella. De conocerla mejor.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma. No era más que su empleada.

Cogió la copa para irse, pero al girarse se encontró con Vayne de cara, que sonrió con una sonrisa pícara mirando a la joven morena, deteniéndola en el sitio. Vi se giró para saludar a la vicepresidenta con una sonrisa amable.

–Me alegra encontraros a las dos juntas – dijo simplemente. Vi tragó saliva esperando que no dijera nada fuera de lugar, Caitlyn mantuvo el gesto, intentando pensar por qué había dicho eso – La empresa tiene que presentar unos proyectos en las Islas Sombrías la semana que viene. Como habéis sido vosotras las encargadas de diseñarlos y de terminarlos, iréis al congreso de la semana que viene para presentarle a los clientes la maravilla que habéis creado.

–¿Qué día? – preguntó Vi mirando a Caitlyn y a Vayne por igual.

–Del martes al viernes que viene – dijo ella simplemente –, la empresa os pagará el alojamiento en un hotel de cuatro estrellas y el viaje. El lunes os daremos las indicaciones pertinentes y lo que esperamos de vosotras, espero que nos hagáis quedar bien. Los clientes de las Islas Sombrías siempre pagan muy bien.

–Así lo haremos – dijo Caitlyn esbozando una sonrisa.

Vayne se fue y las dejó a las dos solas. Esta vez sí que se miraron a los ojos y Caitlyn pensó que había que tener cuidado con lo que se pensaba. ¿Casi una semana con Vi en las Islas Sombrías? ¿Las dos solas? Le recorrió la espalda un escalofrío.

Intentaron guardar las apariencias, pero ambas sabían que era mala idea. Se despidieron sin cruzar más palabras y se dedicaron a disfrutar de la fiesta lo que pudieron.

* * *

–Vale, ¿entonces te vas a ir una semana de vacaciones con tu querida… amiga? – le dijo Ezreal sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras Vi se preparaba la maleta el lunes por la tarde.

–No es mi amiga y tampoco es querida, así que cállate – le dijo ella cerrando la mochila donde llevaría todas las cosas necesarias para pasar la semana.

–Claro… ¿No crees que es una oportunidad perfecta para acercarte a ella?

–Me dijo que ni se me ocurriera. Bastante ha tenido pensando que la acosaba.

–Es que la acosabas, Vi – le recordó su amigo divertido.

–No era adrede.

–Sea como fuere, es una oportunidad perfecta para que uses tus armas de mujer para conquistarla. No he conocido todavía mujer que se te resista, amiga.

–Siempre hay una primera vez para todo y tampoco quiero estropearlo ahora – le dijo ella mirando sus ojos claros –, creo que ahora estamos en buenos términos, no quiero estropearlo con algo que puede ser desastroso para las dos.

–¿En tan poca estima te tienes? ¿Y qué pasa si os acostáis? Sois las dos personas mayores ya, adultas, sabéis lo que hacéis con vuestros cuerpos. Si sólo os queréis dar placer estáis en vuestro derecho. Menuda tontería el no querer hacer nada por estropear… ¿el qué? Si ni siquiera sois amigas.

Vi se quedó pensando un momento en lo que le había dicho su amigo y llevaba razón. ¿Qué iba a estropear si no había nada entre ellas? ¿Una fría relación entre jefa y empleado? Por motivos que no supo entender, se sentía vacía al pensar que a pesar de que se conocían de hacía varios años, no era ni siquiera amigas. Conocidas solamente.

–De todas formas, no creo que sea buena idea.

–Es tu decisión, Vi, desde luego estás en tu derecho – se levantó para irse y dejarla terminar con los preparativos del viaje – Ahora, no me vengas luego con que te arrepientes de no haber conseguido nada con ella porque sería para matarte.

–No te preocupes que lo tengo muy claro. No debo acercarme a ella.

* * *

Pero una cosa era decirlo y otra muy distinta hacerlo. La empresa le había comprado los asientos de tren juntas, así que viajarían durante dos horas en unos asientos comodísimos, rodeadas de incomodidad porque no sabrían de qué hablar.

Y así fue. Pasados los formalismos y una vez subidos al tren, Caitlyn sacó un libro para intentar no sentirse tan fuera de lugar con Vi. Delante de ellos llevaban una pareja de ancianos que estaban hablando entre ellos animadamente de las vacaciones, hacían una pareja encantadora.

Vi se dedicó a observar cómo el paisaje cambiaba por la ventana, observando el mar que corría a su izquierda, mientras llegaban a su destino. Se durmió un poco y se despertó a mitad de viaje. Caitlyn seguía absorta en su libro y la pareja de delante se había dormido. Se quedó mirando el gesto de la morena, que se mordía el dedo gordo sin dejar de leer, moviendo la cabeza rítmicamente mientras pasaba página.

–¿Está interesante? – preguntó Vi atreviéndose a hablar con ella en todo el viaje. Apenas los dijo en voz alta, sin estar segura de si le oiría, sin querer molestar demasiado.

–Sí, lo está – le dijo ella con media sonrisa, dejando el libro en su regazo y mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

Vi parecía más joven de lo que realmente aparentaba, sobre todo con esa expresión de sorpresa que tenía en la cara, como si la hubieran pillado cogiendo galletas sin permiso.

–¿Te gusta leer mucho? – preguntó tontamente, sabiendo la respuesta, esperando mantener la conexión entre ellas abierta hasta que volviera a sus quehaceres.

–Sí, bastante. Me pasé casi toda la universidad leyendo – le dijo ella sonriendo ante el recuerdo de los libros que se leyó –, ahora con el trabajo tengo menos tiempo, pero siempre es algo que me ha gustado hacer. ¿Y a ti?

–Me gusta leer, pero no me he leído tantos libros como tú, seguro – le dijo Vi apartando la mirada antes de que se sonrojara más. La mirada de la morena era terriblemente adictiva –. Soy una persona muy física, así que hago más deporte que otra cosa en mi tiempo libre.

Caitlyn se sonrojó imperceptiblemente cuando dijo "persona física", desde luego siempre había estado en forma. Era una de las personas de la universidad con mejor físico que había visto, pero no pudo evitar pensar en ella en el ámbito privado con esas palabras.

–¿Y música? – preguntó Caitlyn intentando cambiar de tema y borrar de su cabeza cómo podría ser Vi en la cama – ¿Te gusta?

–Si, la adoro – le dijo ella volviendo a mirarla, perdiendo la vergüenza que había sentido antes –. De hecho, toco la guitarra. Se me da muy bien.

Caitlyn tragó saliva, esta vez más perceptiblemente, sobre todo cuando se imaginó cómo movería los dedos en el mástil de la guitarra. Bajó la mirada para evitar los ojos azules de Vi en los suyos, clavados con una atracción que le estaba siendo cada vez más difícil negar.

Vi no le dio importancia y mantuvieron un silencio más cómodo que el de antes. Aprendieron cosas la una de la otra, intentando no mantenerse la mirada mucho tiempo para evitar momentos incómodos. Llegaron antes de lo previsto, deteniendo la conversación tranquilamente para coger su equipaje y coger un taxi, yendo a su hotel.

Cuando llegaron a recepción, Vi ayudó a bajar a Caitlyn con una sonrisa en la cara, haciendo una reverencia delante de ella, como si fuera una princesa. Esa era la Vi que fue con ella a la universidad, siempre haciendo bromas, siempre sacándole una sonrisa, siempre pendiente de ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, mientras entraban en el hall de entrada, Vi siempre había estado pendiente de ella en la universidad. ¿Por qué sería? Y, ¿tan ciega estaba antes que se daba cuenta ahora?

Llegaron a la recepción y la mujer que les atendió le sonrió cálidamente, dieron sus nombres y el número de referencia que le había dado la empresa y subieron a las habitaciones. Eran contiguas, pero cada una tenía su espacio.

Se deshicieron la maleta y se quedaron en las habitaciones. Vi estaba inquieta. Quería ir a ver a Caitlyn, pero tampoco quería parecer tan desesperada. Se aseó un poco y caminó hacia la puerta de su compañera. Llamó dos veces y pasados unos segundos, la morena abrió la puerta.

–Me estaba preguntando si quisieras ir a cenar conmigo esta noche, Caitlyn – dijo de corre prisas, tragando saliva y muy nerviosa por la propuesta.

Caitlyn se quedó sin palabras, no hubiera podido ver venir una proposición tan directa en todo lo que llevaba de día. Ni siquiera eran las 12 del mediodía, pero Vi ya le estaba preguntando si podían ir a cenar juntas.

–Sí, claro. Ahora tenemos que ir al congreso a presentar los proyectos de hoy. ¿Quedamos a las 9?

Vi volvió de su ensimismamiento. Le había dicho que sí.

–Sí, claro. A las 9 paso a recogerte.

Esperó a que la morena terminara de sacar unas cosas de su maleta y juntas se fueron al congreso, preparadas para enfrentarse a cualquiera que les viera fallas a sus inventos.

* * *

Caitlyn puede que nunca hubiera sido fan de Vi en los trabajos grupales de la universidad. A decir verdad, jamás le había dado una oportunidad de participar con ella en clase, sabiendo que los rumores que había de ella en clase era de una vaga redomada que se esperaba a última hora a hacer las partes más pequeñas del trabajo y a hacer lo mínimamente posible para que no la suspendieran. Pero tenía que reconocer que se equivocaba.

Hacían mejor equipo del que pudiera haber pensado jamás. Gracias a las respuestas ingeniosas de la joven y a la inteligencia de la morena, pasaron el primer día disfrutando de la gente, haciendo que muchos se mostraran interesados por sus proyectos y aumentando la cartera de clientes para la empresa.

De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas al sitio de Vi para ver qué hacía, usando su sonrisa de oreja a oreja con alguna chica que se mostraba más interesada en ella que en el proyecto que presentaba, pero cómo evitarlo. Vi era una belleza para quien supiera apreciarla, incluso ella empezaba a verla con ojos distintos a como la viera haría unas semanas.

Pasado el día, recogieron las cosas y se marcharon del lugar, dando las gracias a los organizadores del evento. Se retiraron al hotel a descansar y a prepararse para la cena que tenían las dos previstas. Ninguna de las dos quería darle más importancia de la que tenía, ninguna quería mostrarse ansiosa, pero ambas sabían que algo las empujaba entre ellas.

Solo esperaban que nada saliera mal.

* * *

No hubiera pensado jamás que cenar con una chica le generara tanta ansiedad a Vi. Era algo que había hecho mil veces y que llevaba bastante bien, así que… ¿qué le pasaba con Caitlyn? ¿Por qué tenía tantos nervios? Llamó a la puerta y los segundos hasta que se abrió fueron los peores de su vida.

Caitlyn le sonrió amigablemente, vestida con una falda corta veraniega y una camiseta de tirantes, totalmente informal, igual que Vi. Que iba con pantalones vaqueros cortos y otra camiseta de tirantes, mostrando su tatuaje en el hombro.

Caminaron juntas comentando cosas del día hasta uno de los restaurantes de la costa. Ambas sabían que todo se lo pagaba la empresa, así que no se preocuparon mucho a la hora de pedir, aunque no cenaron copiosamente, las dos queriendo guardar la línea. Sin embargo, sí que pidieron vino para acompañar la velada.

Nunca se habían visto de esta forma, nunca habían estado a solas tanto tiempo.

–Jamás hubiera pensado que estaría cenando contigo aquí y ahora. Sobre todo, después de haber estado juntas en la facultad.

–Es curioso, sí – dijo Caitlyn sonriendo a su acompañante. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía bastante cómoda con ella.

–Sé que no fui la mejor de las estudiantes. Para eso estabas tú.

–Tampoco eras mala, creo recordar que una vez hiciste un proyecto muy bueno para una clase, el profesor se quedó enamorado de ti.

–Lo recuerdo… Dioses, qué tortura de hombre – le dijo ella con una sonrisa –. Todavía me manda correos de vez en cuando para ver cómo me va la vida. De verdad que le enamoré en esa presentación.

–Tienes fama de eso, Vi – le dijo intentando no sonar tan dura como pareció. Pero la pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza gacha.

–En realidad no es solo culpa mía. No tengo culpa, de verdad – le dijo a la otra que la miraba sin creérselo –. ¿Sabes cuántas relaciones he tenido a lo largo de los años? Relaciones duraderas como pareja, quiero decir.

–No tengo ni idea, la verdad – le dijo Caitlyn, por algún motivo, sintió un dolor pequeño en el pecho al hablar de ese tema.

–Tres – le dijo sorprendiéndola –. Tres relaciones más estables y ninguna de ellas terminó bien.

–¿Solamente tres?

–Sólo tres. Y como ya te digo, ninguna terminó bien – Caitlyn se mostró interesada –. Al principio siempre van bien, pero luego… te das cuenta de que las mujeres están locas.

Se encogió de hombros haciendo que Caitlyn se carcajeara. Le sonrió bebiendo un trago de vino.

–¿Y ligues?

–De eso no llevo la cuenta – le dijo ella pícaramente –. Soy irresistible.

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisilla de soberbia que tanto la sacaba de quicio. Puede que en el fondo Vi no fuera tan mala, pero cuando hacía eso la llevaba a los demonios.

–De acuerdo, señora irresistible, si usted lo dice.

–No me digas señora, que parece que tengo cincuenta años. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes alguna relación?

–No, de momento no. El trabajo me tiene bastante absorta – le dijo sin darle importancia al tema –. Y en cuanto a relaciones pasadas, creo que solo he tenido una duradera y tampoco terminó muy bien.

–Una pena, eres una chica encantadora, guapa e inteligente no entiendo cómo alguien renunciaría a salir contigo – le dijo sin pensar. Caitlyn se sonrojó y cuando Vi fue consciente de sus palabras, hizo lo mismo.

Siguieron bebiendo vino, sin parar de hablar de temas más personales. Sabiendo que la comodidad que se estaba creando entre ellas no era una ilusión, sino que de verdad se sentían libres la una con la otra. Equilibradas.

Cuando volvieron a las habitaciones, Vi se despidió de Caitlyn dejándola en su puerta como una verdadera caballera. Se quedaron las dos paradas mirándose la una a la otra, en silencio. Un silencio bastante tenso.

Vi se inclinó hacia Caitlyn, deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de sus labios, pero antes de besarla, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Caitlyn sonrió y cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de ella. Vi se quedó mirando la blanca puerta.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Salía de la habitación para terminar lo que Vi casi había empezado? ¿Estaba segura de cruzar sea línea con ella? En los últimos meses había estado segura de que la pelirrosa había querido acostarse con ella, pero ahora… ¿por qué había cambiado de opinión? ¿por qué en el último momento… la había dejado con las ganas?

Suspiró intentando comprender lo que había pasado.

Vi se quedó atónita. ¿De qué tenía miedo? No es que fuera a perder una gran amistad o arruinar algo por acostarse con su jefa, entonces… ¿por qué diantres no la había besado?

Antes de seguir mirando como un pasmarote la puerta, se retiró a su habitación, tumbada en la cama pensando en lo cerca que había tenido a Caitlyn. En lo mucho que la deseaba y en el calor que desprendía cuando estaba a su lado. La estaba volviendo loca. ¿Por qué de pronto tenía miedo? Se golpeó la frente llamándose tonta, esperando no haberla cagado por el hecho de no hacer nada.

* * *

 **Y otro más porque os lo merecéis. ^^**

 **Gracias por las reviews y contestando a Eledina, pues no me había planteado meter nada con C, pero lo tendré en cuenta por si me casa en algún lado.**

 **¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	5. Chapter 5

Un gemido se escapó de los labios de la morena mientras notaba algo que se movía debajo de las sábanas. Un placer desconocido le inundaba los sentidos mientras su pulso se aceleraba y agarraba los laterales de la cama intentando sujetarse a algo que hiciera de ancla a todo lo que estaba sintiendo y notando en ese mismo momento.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando notó presión sobre su centro de placer, haciendo que se retorciera en las sábanas soltando un gemido que no sabía que iba a salir tan sumamente fuerte de sus labios, atrayendo las risas de la persona que se encontraba con ella. Una vez hubo disfrutado del clímax y pudo soltar los laterales de la cama volviendo a sentir sus dedos, miró hacia abajo.

Vi salió de debajo de las sábanas con una sonrisilla de complacencia, mirando con cariño a Caitlyn, quien estaba intentando recuperar el aliento todavía. No se podía creer todo el placer que le había inundado gracias a la pelirrosa. Le devolvió la sonrisa echando la cabeza para atrás y entonces sintió vacío a su alrededor.

Caitlyn se sobresaltó en sueños, mirando el reloj de su mesilla y a su alrededor, distinguiendo las sombras de su habitación. Por todos los dioses, estaba soñando con Vi, ¿qué le pasaba? Y lo peor o mejor de todo era que había soñado cómo se acostaban, ¿tanto deseo sentía hacia la joven que le impedía dormir bien?

Esta no era la primera vez que le pasaba, antes había tenido sueños eróticos con ella, sobre todo cuando estaban en la universidad, pero de eso había pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Todavía seguía sintiendo algo por ella? ¿Cómo que sentir? No, no sentía nada, solo era una compañera más. Una compañera a la que encontraba tremendamente sexy.

Se echó para atrás en la cama, suspirando y llevándose la mano a la frente, intentando descansar y no pensar, ya que al día siguiente tendría que lidiar con Vi y no le apetecía sentirse tan sumamente desamparada, sin saber qué hacer, respecto a ella.

* * *

Los dos siguientes días pasaron rápidamente, sin novedades. Vi seguía siendo la misma, atrayendo la atención de las personas para explicarles proyectos que tenían en marcha, presentando lo que tenían y consiguiendo nuevos contratos para la empresa. Justo lo mismo que hacía Caitlyn, solo que la pelirrosa usaba un aire más seductor para conseguir lo que quería.

No podía parar de mirarla de reojo de vez en cuando. Era demasiado para ella, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Tenerla cerca la volvía loca y se hacía replantearse cómo sabrían los labios de Vi en los suyos, aunque siempre desechaba esos pensamientos volviendo a su trabajo, intentando por más que lo intentara, no pensar.

Cuando volvieron a la ciudad, las dos mantuvieron una relación cordial. Vi no había vuelto a mostrar interés en querer volver a cenar con ella y Caitlyn lo agradeció ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos.

Al llegar a la estación, se despidieron para pasar el fin de semana, sin tener que estar juntas y poder pensar, algo que les vendría muy bien. Vi le dio dos besos en la mejilla que Caitlyn tuvo la impresión de que se alargaban más de la cuenta, pero no le dio importancia. Se marcharon.

–Venga, cuéntamelo todo – le dijo Ezreal mientras paseaban por el parque aquella tarde de sábado.

–No hay nada que contar, me eché para atrás – le dijo ella suspirando y mirando al suelo cabizbaja.

–¿Tú? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? – le dijo él sin poder creérselo – Eres la chica más ligona que conozco, ¿cómo es posible que te echaras para atrás?

–No lo sé ni yo, la verdad. Porque estábamos las dos ahí, tranquilas, pasamos una noche genial y estuvimos hablando de mil cosas y a la hora de la verdad… me eché para atrás. No fui capaz de besarla.

–Oh, dios mío, Vi – dijo el otro llevándose las manos a la cabeza y atrayendo la mirada de su amiga –. No puede ser, ¿me lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Tú? ¿No será que te estás ena…?

–¡Calla! ¡No lo digas! – exclamó ella cerrándole la boca a su amigo con la mano – No, ya dijimos que eso no es posible. Ella es Caitlyn, la alumna diez de la universidad y yo solo soy una ingeniera de tres al cuarto. No, no me estoy enamorando de ella, solo que…

–Vamos, Vi – le dijo él sonriendo tranquilamente, mirando con cariño a su amiga –, no pasa nada. ¿Recuerdas que estabas coladita por ella en la universidad? No era solo que estuvieras colgada por ella, es que bebías los vientos por ella. Vamos, que si te hubiera dicho que te daba un beso si te tirabas de un puente sólo hubieras preguntado que de cuál te tenías que tirar.

–Eso no es verdad.

–Ya, ahora niégatelo. Quizás no te acuerdes, pero tus peores noches fueron pensando en ella e intentando ligar con cualquiera para sacártela de la mente. Échale narices y dile lo que sientes.

–No puedo decirle eso. Me gusta mucho.

Ezreal le dio un pescozón en la cabeza, la otra se rascó la parte dolorida mirando con ojos tristes y enfadados a su amigo.

–¿Acaso eres una cobarde? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que perder? El no ya lo tienes, solo puedes ganar en esta situación, porque peor no te puede ir.

–¡Eh! – se quejó la pelirrosa – ¡No me va tan mal!

–¿Te has mirado al espejo últimamente? – le preguntó bromeando.

Caminaron los dos cambiando de tema, yendo a un bar a tomar algo y dejar de pensar. Eso era lo que quería Vi, dejar de pensar.

* * *

Cuando volvió a la oficina el lunes, no podía estar más nerviosa. A pesar de todo el trabajo que tenía por delante la pelirrosa no podía estar más distraída con sus bocetos, sin dejar de pensar en que casi besa a Caitlyn. No solo Caitlyn, su jefa. _¿En qué estaría pensando?_ De verdad, puede que se sintiera atraída hacia ella, eso no era ningún misterio, pero estaba jugando con fuego y estaba ya un poco harta. _¿Cómo te puede gustar alguien que te ignora tanto_?

Y luego estaba el tema de Janna. La joven había vuelto a fijar sus intentos de seducirla y no la dejaba a sol y sombra y no es que le importara acostarse con ella, pero hacerlo teniendo a cierta morena en la cabeza… no le parecía ético. Así que se dedicó a centrarse en su trabajo, por lo menos dos días hasta que volviera a ver a su jefa pasearse por allí, siempre tan distractiva como siempre.

Además, Caitlyn siempre la miraba de la misma forma, apartando la mirada y endureciendo el gesto cada vez que se veían o cruzaban una mirada. Los ojos de las dos se repelían. Nadie en la oficina notó el cambio entre las dos jóvenes ya que siempre se trataban con indiferencia y con respeto. Pero Vi siempre tiene un imán para atraer situaciones incómodas y cosas que no necesita. Había tomado la decisión de no prestar más atención a nada y dejarse llevar por la situación, sin importar lo que hubiera delante. Error totalmente por su parte.

Aquella tarde, Vi se encontraba terminando unos planos en los que apenas le faltaba repasar con rotulador las zonas a resaltar para sus jefes cuando ya se habían marchado casi todos de la oficina. Por las tardes no solía haber mucha gente allí ya que la mayoría se dedicaba a descansar y las tareas que tenían ya estaban hechas o se podían dejar para el día siguiente cómodamente.

Como siempre, la gran trabajadora que era Caitlyn seguía en su despacho, terminando de revisar unos informes que al cabo de media hora terminó. Justo cuando salía de su despacho se dirigió hacia la salida, pero unos ruidos que la desconcertaron la atrajeron a una de las mesas que había por la oficina. Al acercarse discretamente pudo observar cómo Vi tenía subida encima de la mesa a Janna, a la cual besaba acaloradamente mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda y se dirigían sensualmente hacia su parte delantera.

Iba a marcharse sin decir nada, sin embargo, algo dentro de la morena se quebró. No sabía por qué estaba esperando que Vi la rechazara como la última vez, pero estaba claro que no iba a pasar. Eso hizo que saltara de rabia en ese momento. _No se deben hacer estas cosas en la oficina,_ pensó mientras carraspeaba con fuerza atrayendo la mirada de las dos jóvenes. Janna se sonrojó y se bajó de la mesa huyendo de la zona mientras dejaba que Vi se comiera la bronca de Caitlyn. No sabía por qué había hecho eso, pero no dejaba de notar que su mirada quemaba a Vi, fulminándola como si de un insecto se tratara, un poco dolida. _¿Pero dolida de qué?_ Pensó.

La pelirrosa se giró apoyando su cuerpo en la mesa, mirando seriamente a su jefa. Caitlyn se cruzó de brazos y fue hacia ella. Cuando llegó a su altura se detuvo, observando sus ojos azules con seriedad y un poco de nerviosismo. Vi sabía que la había cagado, así que tragó saliva e intentó recomponerse.

–Antes de que digas nada, llevas razón – le dijo Vi sin cambiar el gesto de su cara, haciendo que Caitlyn enarcara una ceja sorprendida –, ha sido una irresponsabilidad por nuestra parte hacer esto en la oficina y de verdad te prometo que lo dejaremos al ámbito personal.

Caitlyn se quedó en silencio sopesando qué decirle a su subordinada, la cual se estaba disculpando sin haber tenido que decirle nada todavía. La joven asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse de la sala, dejando a Vi mirándola sin parar. _Aparta la mirada, ha venido a echarte la bronca solamente. Pero… si ha sido así, ¿por qué no ha dicho nada?_

Esa mujer la descolocaba, pero no le dio más importancia. Recogió sus cosas y apagó, sabiendo que Janna había huido para no causarle más problemas a la joven, seguramente si se hubiera quedado hubieran acabado discutiendo acaloradamente y desde luego, no era lo que quería ahora mismo.

Caitlyn se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, _¿por qué sí que quería acostarse con Janna pero a ella no le prestaba atención?_ Espera, _¿de verdad quería que Vi le prestara atención?_

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó bastante tensa. Caitlyn no paraba de mirar cómo se movía Vi y seguía siendo igual o más borde que ella, sobre todo ahora que no podía dejar de pensar en cómo besaría. Y eso que candidatos para pasar una noche con ella no le faltaban, sin embargo, no era capaz de olvidarla.

¡Y ni siquiera tenía nada que recordar de ella! Quizás solo la forma en la que estaba besando a Janna el día anterior, la forma de mirarla después, como retándola, aunque manteniendo una mirada seria. La forma en la que la había visto tocar a la joven rubia… Quizás sus ojos, su voz, su aliento, el calor de su cuerpo… ¡basta!

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en medio de su despacho, con la puerta cerrada y las persianas bajadas, sin que nadie de fuera pudiera ver lo que hacía, esperando que nadie la importunara aquella tarde, más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha había bajado inconscientemente hacia el interior de sus piernas, acariciando la zona suavemente.

Se le escapó un ligero gemido, acercando su cuerpo al borde de la mesa, esperando que nadie entrara, aunque el pensamiento le hacía estar más caliente. Justo cuando llegaba al clímax, alguien llamó a su puerta. Caitlyn levantó la mirada para fulminar a la persona que entraba en ese momento a su despacho, sacando la mano de entre sus piernas y colocándola sobre la mesa, todavía húmeda.

Vi esbozó una sonrisa, notando la mirada de odio que le estaba dirigiendo Caitlyn en esos momentos. No sólo la había interrumpido la persona que menos quería ver ese momento, si no que se había quedado a medio pensando en ella. Asco de suerte, pensó mientras dejaba los documentos sobre la mesa y empezaba a abrir uno de ellos para explicarle ciertas cosas del trabajo que le traía.

Pasados unos minutos y después de haberle explicado lo necesario, Vi se levantó para irse, pero antes de hacerlo le tendió la mano para despedirse de ella con respeto, algo que hacía cada vez que iba a su despacho. Caitlyn, a fuerza de costumbre le estrechó la mano, con tan mala suerte que se olvidó de que esa era la mano con la que se había estado dando placer minutos antes, la cual, por no limpiarse en su pantalón, dejó sin limpiar. Vi no dijo nada y si sintió el líquido en su mano tampoco dio muestra de notarlo.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se llevó las manos a la cabeza sorprendida de su comportamiento. ¡Había estado pensando en ella! En una mujer, en Vi, a la cual conocía desde hacía años, la mujer que tenía la reputación más grande de romper corazones. Esto tenía que acabar. Pero… _¿qué tenía que acabar exactamente?_

* * *

 **Y así sigue. El siguiente capítulo no tardará mucho en salir, lo mismo esta tarde si tengo tiempo después de trabajar. Un saludo lectores y gracias por leer y por vuestras reviews! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, bueno, os aviso de que este capítulo es M total. Así que nada de quejas. Disfrutad sin más dilación de un momento tórrido entre las dos.**

 **Gracias como siempre a lectores y a la gente que deja reviews, ¡sois los mejores!**

* * *

Llegó el fin de semana antes de que se diera cuenta. Caitlyn había pasado el resto de la semana intentando olvidar el encontronazo con Vi, la vergüenza que sentía, aunque ella no hubiera dicho nada o se hubiera percatado de que estaba masturbándose en horas de trabajo. Y para colmo, ese fin de semana era la fiesta de la oficina.

Se preparó como todas las noches que le tocaba asistir a esos eventos con un vestido que realzara su figura, con unos tacones no muy altos para que no le dolieran las piernas y con maquillaje ligero para realzar sus ojos. Se echó un poco de perfume y salió de su casa decidida a pasárselo bien.

Nada más llegar allí, todavía no habían llegado ni la mitad de sus compañeros, así que se acercó a la barra del bar a pedirse una copa y empezar a beber antes de tener que comerse la cabeza con preguntas que no quería responder en esos momentos. Sintió cómo alguien se acercaba por su espalda y se giró para contemplar la mirada altiva de Jayce, que se había vestido con un traje de gala para la ocasión.

–Estás preciosa esta noche, Caitlyn – dijo él dándole un beso cortésmente en la mejilla.

Caitlyn se quedó cavilando un momento sobre él. Quizás lo que necesitara era calmar su apetito sexual, así que se planteó si de verdad quería pasar la noche con él. Sabía que por parte del caballero no iba a tener ningún problema si se lo proponía, así que se quedó con ese pensamiento mientras charlaban de trivialidades de la oficina.

Pasada media hora, la mayoría de la gente de la oficina había llegado al sitio. La gente comenzó a bailar, charlar, bromear y reír. Jayce se había marchado de su lado yendo a saludar al resto de los jefes de la oficina mientras ella se terminaba su primera copa. Se pidió otra y mientras la servían, vio aparecer a Vi.

Estaba vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados que apretaban sus piernas bien definidas, una camisa entreabierta de color negro que realzaba su pecho y esa sonrisa de superioridad que siempre llevaba encima. La joven iba acompañada de Janna, la cual vestía un vestido blanco muy liviano y unos tacones altos.

En comparación con Janna, Caitlyn resultaba del montón. Le resultaba curioso que Vi hubiera llegado a mostrar algún interés en ella, sobre todo sabiendo que a Vi le gustaban rubias. Recordó que, en la universidad, la mayoría de las chicas con las que había estado, eran rubias. Sorbió un largo trago de su copa y se dedicó a charlar con más compañeros de la oficina, sin quitarle ojo a Vi.

Cruzaron mirada en algún momento de la noche, haciendo que a la morena se le paralizara el corazón, mientras Vi sonreía sin parar de hablar con más gente. Llegado el momento, Caitlyn se disculpó con la gente y se fue hacia los baños, de donde salía una compañera suya, la cual le sonrió antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Esperó que Vi la siguiera hacia los baños con todo su corazón. _¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ Quizás fuera el alcohol y las ganas locas que tenía de tener sexo, pero de toda la gente que tenía disponible… _¿por qué con Vi?_

Como si hubiera podido vaticinarlo, Vi entró por la puerta del baño, haciendo que a la joven morena le entrara un escalofrío al verla ahí delante de ella, cerrando de nuevo la puerta detrás de ella. Deseaba que se acercara a ella y la besara con fuerza, que la abrazara, que la acariciara.

¿Qué le pasaba? Volvió a echarle la culpa al alcohol.

Se apoyó en el lavabo mirando seductoramente a Vi, quien sin borrar la sonrisa se acercó a ella y pasó de largo, yendo a lavarse las manos al lado de ella, mirándose en el espejo, retocándose el atuendo. Caitlyn no lo pudo evitar, sintió rabia de que pasara de ella.

Iba a abrir la boca para reprenderla cuando oyó cómo la puerta se abría y Vi se estaba dirigiendo a ella. Caitlyn la agarró de la muñeca y la empujó a uno de los retretes, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con el cerrojo y mirando a Vi con nerviosismo. La pelirrosa no se había resistido.

Dos mujeres charlaban entre ellas fuera del cubículo en el que se encontraban.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces, Caitlyn? – preguntó la pelirrosa sonriendo cerca del oído de la morena, peligrosamente cerca y en voz baja para que no las oyeran.

La morena intentó tranquilizarse y conseguir poner sus pensamientos en orden. Había puesto sus dos manos en los hombros de Vi y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Levantó la mirada girando la cabeza, demasiado cerca de los labios de Vi.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – preguntó con un hilo de voz, haciendo que la mirada de la pelirrosa cambiara.

Vi se separó de ella, oyendo cómo las dos mujeres que había en el baño seguían hablando. Fijó sus ojos azules en los de la morena y su mano se acercó al muslo de su compañera. Acarició la parte interna de la joven haciendo que abriera la boca extasiada por el tacto de Vi, notando cómo la quemaba, cómo la dejaba con ganas de más. Tragó saliva al ver cómo volvía a pegar a ella, arrinconándola entre la puerta del lavabo y su definido cuerpo. Sintió cómo su excitación aumentaba por momentos, se le nublaba la mirada, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo.

Apartó la mano del muslo, haciendo que una queja llegara a sus labios, pero fue acallada con un beso profundo. Abrió la boca notando la lengua caliente y suave de Vi, sus labios de una textura que no hubiera podido jamás imaginar y que nunca había sentido. Gimió en voz baja, oyendo a las personas de fuera del baño, sabiendo que lo mismo estaban esperando a que salieran para poder usarlo, pero Vi la tenía bien sujeta contra la puerta del cubículo.

Mordió su labio con suavidad y se separó, fijando los ojos sedientos en los extasiados de ella. Había sido demasiado, demasiado bueno y entonces ocurrió. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba con Vi en un baño, como una adolescente, escondiéndose del mundo, de las miradas de la gente. Estaba tremendamente excitada por una mujer, estaba a punto de romper una fina línea que le habían enseñado a no ser cruzada.

Se planteó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo. Vi pareció darse cuenta de su agitación y le dejó aire para respirar, esperando no haberla cagado con el beso. Caitlyn la separó más de ella y salió del cubículo sorprendiendo a una de sus compañeras, que seguía todavía en el baño, maquillándose frente al espejo. Caitlyn se sonrojó y salió rápidamente de la habitación mientras Vi salía del mismo sitio mirando cómo se marchaba la morena con cara de pocos amigos.

Miró a su compañera y sin decir nada, salió después de unos segundos de cortesía. La compañera vio marcharse a las dos jóvenes y pensó que era el mejor cotilleo de todo el mes y que era ella quien lo tenía. Menudo poder. Tenía que inventarse una buena historia y contarla, era algo demasiado gordo como para callárselo.

Vi salió con gesto serio del baño y se encontró de frente con Janna, la cual parecía haberla estado buscando para darle una cerveza desde hacía rato.

–Pensaba que ya te habías ido, no te veía en ninguna parte – le dijo la rubia mientras Vi no prestaba atención a lo que decía.

Su mirada se centraba en la morena, la cual estaba bebiendo de su copa a tragos apresurados al lado de Jayce, intentando esquivar la mirada de la pelirrosa. Si era eso lo que quería, desde luego no iba a entrar al trapo.

 _¿Qué le había llevado a hacer eso?_ Vi la había besado y su mente estaba confusa. Volvió a beber un trago largo e intentó respirar con más calma, sintiendo cómo el alcohol empezaba a nublarle la vista y a que dejara de importarle lo que había pasado.

Vi bebió de su cerveza y comenzó a charlar con Janna, sabiendo que la mirada de la morena la buscaba de vez en cuando.

La noche pasó rauda y cuando quiso darse cuenta, había bebido más de lo normal. Caitlyn se abrazaba a Jayce, quien le había vuelto a dejar caer el pasar una noche de placer entre los dos. Supo que era por el alcohol, pero aceptó. Así que se disculparon con la gente y empezaron a recoger las cosas para irse. Vi lo vio desde la lejanía y sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Intentó olvidarlo, centrarse en Janna, que estaba entretenida con el resto de la gente. Intentó no darle importancia, pero sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar si los dos se marchaban juntos. No podía salir corriendo detrás de ella, ¿para qué? Con la huida del baño le había dejado claro que lo que había pasado no había sido de su agrado. Pero se marchaba con Jayce, ¡con Jayce! No había hombres en el mundo que tenía que marcharse con el que más detestaba de toda la oficina.

Se bebió de un trago su cerveza y buscó entre la gente a Leona, la cual encontró charlando amigablemente con Vayne. La apartó descortésmente de su jefa y le dijo seriamente:

–Dame la dirección de Caitlyn ahora mismo – le dijo intentando no sonar tan amenazadoramente como pudiera mostrarse –. Por favor – dijo suplicando un poco, haciendo que el gesto de Leona cambiara.

–No puedo hacer eso, es la dirección personal de tu jefa.

–Leona, si me das ahora la dirección de Caitlyn te prometo que te consigo una cita con Diana del departamento de exportaciones.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy interesada? – preguntó tragando saliva intentando no parecer afectada por las palabras que le había dicho.

–Por favor, cada vez que la ves pasar no dejas de mirarle el culo. Créeme, entiendo de esas cosas.

–Está bien, está bien – se rindió levantando los brazos mirando a la pelirrosa que extendió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –. Te la diré.

Todavía estaban yendo a por el coche cuando ella se subió a la moto y salió a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Caitlyn. Vi se la aprendió de memoria y usando el GPS, consiguió llegar antes que ellos. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, era una loca. Una loca que no quería que se Caitlyn se acostara con Jayce. No quería reconocerlo, pero estaba celosa y dolida. Celosa por Jayce, dolida porque no la había elegido a ella.

Abrió la puerta de los apartamentos de Caitlyn y entró, esperándola en la puerta, sentada en el suelo. Decidió hacerse la borracha para que Jayce se fuera, solo esperó que Caitlyn le siguiera el juego y no la mandara a paseo estando allí. No le importaba si intentaba echarla, sea como fuere, tendría que evitar que se acostaran a toda costa.

Pasados unos minutos que a Vi se le hicieron eternos, los dos aparecieron por el rellano. Ella iba del brazo de él, el cual estaba sonriendo como un bobalicón mientras que la otra se quedaba de piedra al ver a Vi sentada en su puerta. Se preguntó cómo había llegado allí tan rápido y cómo sabía dónde vivía.

Jayce la notó tensa y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, donde estaba Vi apoyada, sin mirarles, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

–¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó el hombre molesto.

–¡Caitlyn! – exclamó la pelirrosa intentando arrastrarse por el suelo, ella se soltó del brazo de él y se acercó a ayudarla – ¡Ayúdame, por favor! – volvió a exclamar mientras Jayce se acercaba también.

–Pensaba que no os llevabais bien – dijo él mientras Vi se incorporaba con ayuda de Caitlyn y de la puerta. Se abrazó a ella sin tirarla. Caitlyn maldijo sus adentros.

–Eso es una vil mentira – dijo arrastrando las palabras, hundiéndolas en el cuello de la morena. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

–¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarla a casa?

–¡No! No me dejes irme, no puedo ir a casa así, no… – volvió a decir Vi, Jayce enarcó una ceja.

–Entonces a tu sofá – le dijo tranquilamente, sin preocuparle lo más mínimo.

–Yo me haré cargo de ella, Jayce – le dijo esbozando media sonrisa pidiendo perdón con la mirada –. Gracias por acompañarme a casa.

–Como quieras – dijo el galán marchándose sin haber conseguido lo que quería.

Esperaron las dos unos minutos de cortesía antes de que Caitlyn la apartara de ella y Vi se chocara contra la puerta, sus ojos despiertos, sin ningún rasgo de estar borracha. Y ahí estaba, la sonrisa soberbia de Vi, una carcajada a su costa y ya había conseguido lo que quería. Caitlyn se llevó las manos a la cabeza incrédula.

–¿Qué demonios haces? – preguntó sin saber qué pensar de ella, mientras abría la puerta de su casa y Vi esperaba fuera mientras Caitlyn pasaba.

–Simplemente paseaba por el lugar.

–Entra si no quieres que llame a la policía – le dijo ella con tono enfadado. La joven cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Caitlyn se quitó los tacones y los dejó en la entrada, soltando un gemido de placer al notar la planta de sus pies en el frío suelo de su apartamento. Ahora era más baja que Vi, algo que a ella no le importaba en absoluto. Se sentó en el sofá haciéndole una seña a Vi para que se acercara. La pelirrosa se acercó a ella y una vez se hubo sentado, Caitlyn se estiró y se tumbó, poniendo los pies sobre las piernas de Vi.

–Me has jodido el polvo, así que dame un masaje de pies – le ordenó. Vi enarcó una ceja divertida.

–Claro que sí, majestad, ¿quiere que la abanique ahora después?

–No estoy para bromas, me frustra no tener un desahogo para este cuerpazo – dijo mirando sus ojos negros.

–Y pensar que esta faceta sólo la he visto yo. Como siempre, cuando la Reina de Hielo no tiene lo que quiere, ordena al resto de plebeyos que la atiendan.

–Eres la persona que más odio de la oficina, me da igual lo que pienses – le espetó, le volvió a poner los pies encima, sonriendo angelicalmente –. Ahora masajea, esclava.

Vi no supo responder ante el repentino cambio que había sufrido la morena. Se soltaba con el alcohol. No era mala per se, pero sí que se comportaba como una verdadera gilipollas cuando estaba borracha.

–Tú tampoco es que ocupes el número uno en mi lista de amistades.

–¿Así que tienes una lista de amistades? – preguntó ella extendiendo los brazos por encima de su cabeza, Vi, como tonta que era, masajeando los pies de la morena.

Un gemido involuntario se le escapó de los labios mientras Vi pensaba en las cosas que podría usar en contra de ella.

–¿Qué pensaría la gente de la oficina si dijera que la dulce y bella Caitlyn se masturba en horas de trabajo?

–No te creerían – dijo simplemente, poniendo la cabeza en el brazo del sofá, hundiéndose cómodamente.

–Eso habría que verlo – dijo ella molesta con la actitud de la joven.

Pasados unos minutos en silencio, Caitlyn suspiró.

–Me hubiera gustado tanto probar a Jayce… – pensó en voz alta.

–No, por favor – dijo con la voz seria Vi, mirando los pies de la joven cuando ella levantó la vista para observar su cambio de actitud.

–¿No?

–Con él no – dijo otra vez, con el mismo tono serio.

–¿Acaso lo odias?

–Es un gilipollas integral que se vanagloria de estar con más de cincuenta mujeres, por supuesto que lo odio. No es más que un capullo egocéntrico que lo único que quiere es llevarte al huerto desde la primera vez que entraste en la empresa.

–¿Y acaso tú no? – preguntó sorprendiendo a la joven, paró de masajear sus pies, como si la hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa – Te pillé.

–No digas sandeces.

Ahora fue el turno de Caitlyn de enarcar una ceja, así que decidió ponerla a prueba, divertirse a su costa. Con una mirada juguetona se llevó las manos a su falda, subiéndola por los lados mostrando más piel de la que a Vi le hubiera gustado ver en ese momento, juntando sus piernas, haciendo que la boca de Vi se quedara seca.

Se llevó las manos a sus medias y empezó a bajarlas lentamente, notando con cuánta lascivia la miraba su compañera. Las bajó hasta la mitad de la pierna y puso su mano en su entrepierna, para que no se le levantara la falda.

–Quítamelas – le dijo con una voz que no pudo resistir. Agarró con cuidado las medias y se las terminó de quitar acariciando cada trozo de piel que quedaba expuesto, hasta que se deshizo de ellas. Caitlyn volvió a sentir cómo el tacto de la pelirrosa la quemaba, mirando la cara con la que la devoraba Vi a cada caricia que daba.

Apartó las medias y las tiró al suelo, volviendo a agarrar uno de los pies de Caitlyn, masajeándolo de nuevo, haciendo que la morena sintiera su núcleo arder. Odiaba lo mucho que la estaba excitando en esos momentos.

–¿Cómo de habilidosa te consideras con las manos? – preguntó Caitlyn sin venir a cuento, haciendo que la pelirrosa se sorprendiera y lanzara una mirada curiosa hacia ella.

–Ponme a prueba – le dijo seductoramente.

–Quítamelas – ordenó de nuevo, mostrando la prenda interior que llevaba debajo de la falda del vestido.

Vi tragó saliva, pero cumplió. Sus manos no soltaron sus pies y no se separaron lo más mínimo de su piel, subiéndolas hacia la cadera de Caitlyn, acariciando el interior de sus piernas y abriéndose hacia el exterior para llegar a los laterales de la prenda que la cubría. Caitlyn seguía manteniendo su mano en la entrepierna, evitando que se viera nada para Vi, absorbiendo cada mirada que le lanzaba Vi y la forma que tenía de mover las manos.

Estiró de la prenda hacia abajo y se la quitó haciendo que la excitación volviera a aumentar. Deseaba que esos dedos no pararan de acariciarla. Una vez consiguió sacar la prenda, la tiró al suelo donde había dejado previamente las medias.

Caitlyn sonrió con superioridad, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba Vi.

–¿Qué significa lo del baño? – preguntó Vi fijando sus ojos azules, con una emoción que Caitlyn no pudo discernir en ellos.

–¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó señalando la posición en la que se encontraban.

Se incorporó en el sofá, sin dejar que la falda se levantara y se levantó del sofá, Vi detrás de ella. Caitlyn se giró para mirarla a la cara mientras se paraba en seco a unos centímetros de ella. Le daba rabia reconocerlo, pero la pelirrosa era tremendamente sexy, sobre todo cuando la miraba como la estaba mirando en ese preciso instante.

–¿A qué has venido? – preguntó Caitlyn.

–A evitar que te acostaras con Jayce.

–¿Estabas celosa?

–Odio a Jayce – dijo simplemente, mirando sus ojos desde arriba, notando la proximidad de la joven, las ganas que tenía de besarla, la excitación en su sangre y su pulso desbordado –. Y sí, estaba celosa. Tremendamente celosa.

Puso una mano sobre su hombro y acercó la cabeza de la joven hacia ella, pausando su avance apenas unos milímetros de sus labios. Sonrió con superioridad, quitándole el protagonismo a Vi por primera vez desde que la conoció.

–Estabas deseando que te besara en el baño – dijo la pelirrosa contra sus labios, sin saber qué pensar de ello.

–Dime que no me deseas, Vi – le dijo en un susurro.

–Miento muy mal –dijo con una sonrisa fundiendo sus labios de nuevo en un beso, lleno de pasión y de lujuria.

Acabó llevando a Caitlyn contra la pared, subiendo sus piernas hacia su cintura, besando su cuello y la parte del pecho que tenía expuesto hasta que se le cansaron los brazos y se la llevó a la cama. Fieramente empezó a quitarle el vestido, observando la zona húmeda que Caitlyn tenía en la entrepierna, completamente excitada. No tardó mucho en complacerla, no sin antes haberse desnudado ella.

Apretó su muslo contra el centro de Caitlyn y la morena se agarró a su definida espalda para disfrutar del contacto mientras la besaba con pasión. La mano de Vi bajó hacia el centro de placer de la morena y empezó a tocarla de una forma que jamás había sentido. Nunca se había encontrado tan sumamente excitada y jamás había sentido lo que se estaba fraguando dentro de ella.

Se agarró a sus hombros buscando un soporte del que no se pudiera soltar y gritó con todas sus fuerzas tras gemir una y otra vez ante las caricias de los dedos de Vi en su núcleo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida de la pericia de la pelirrosa con las manos y suspiró dejándose caer en la almohada, la joven a su lado, sonriendo.

–¿Y tú? ¿Cómo de habilidosa te consideras con las manos?

Caitlyn gruñó sabiendo que a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación podía observar la sonrisa de superioridad de su compañera. La echó para atrás en la cama y se subió a horcajadas encima de ella. Se iba a enterar de lo buena que era con las manos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes de nada, gracias por leer. Como dice SanyYH, sí, soy española, la palabra gilipollas creo que es maravillosa de usar porque se te llena la boca para insultar de forma demasiado satisfactoria.**

 **Espero que os guste este capítulo y espero poder actualizar pronto.**

 **Disfrutad del capítulo chicos, las reviews siempre son bien recibidas, ^^.**

 **Un saludo!**

* * *

–Bueno, bueno, bueno – empezó a decir con gesto divertido –. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

–Nada nuevo – dijo Caitlyn con seriedad mirando a su amiga, la cual estaba expectante para que le dijera si el rumor que había oído era cierto. Lux enarcó una ceja sin creérselo del todo.

Y desde luego que no se lo creía, porque Ezreal, amigo suyo desde hacía mucho tiempo, le había contado que se había acostado con Vi.

–Reconocería la cara que tienes ahora mismo en cualquier parte, Caitlyn. Me mientes – le dijo ella simplemente sin borrar la sonrisa –. Así que suéltalo ya o te lo arranco de la lengua.

Caitlyn se quedó mirando a su amiga perpleja. Sin embargo, después de cavilarlo durante unos segundos, cedió.

–Vale, tú ganas. Me he acostado con una mujer.

–¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Oh, dios mío! – dijo al borde del colapso, Caitlyn frunció el entrecejo mientras su amiga se abanicaba dramáticamente – ¡Lo has hecho! ¡Por fin!

–¿Cómo que por fin?

–Mira, siempre he pensado que no te salía ninguna relación buena con los hombres porque en el fondo te gustaban más las bragas que los calzoncillos.

–¿Insinúas que soy lesbiana? – preguntó sin creerse las palabras de su amiga, atónita.

–Venga, Caitlyn – le dijo Lux quitándole importancia –. No es que sea nada malo, seguro que has descubierto un mundo nuevo.

 _Y qué mundo,_ pensó recordando la noche anterior con Vi. Suspiró sin querer haciendo que Lux volviera a la carga, más ilusionada con lo que le había pasado que ella.

–Vamos, vamos, cuéntamelo todo, no te dejes ningún detalle.

–Sabes que no te voy a decir nada – le dijo ella con la ceja levantada.

–Oh, venga, vamos. Dime por lo menos con quién.

–Puff, eso menos.

–Venga, Cait. Si lo estás deseando. Tener un romance tórrido con una mujer es algo que le tienes que contar a tu mejor amiga, siempre. ¡Siempre!

–Ains.… está bien. ¿Recuerdas a Vi?

–¡Dios mío, te has acostado con Vi! ¡Con Vi! ¡Lo has hecho al final!

–Si, con ella.

–Pero eso está bien, ¿no? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Cómo fue la cosa?

–Pues si te soy sincera no sé qué pensar – dijo ella agachando la mirada –. El sexo fue… increíble, creo que nunca he disfrutado tanto de alguien en la cama como con ella… pero…

–Pero… ahora no sabes cómo reaccionar con ella en la oficina.

–Bingo – dijo la joven haciendo una pistola con los dedos y disparando a su amiga.

–¿Cómo lo hiciste para que se fuera de tu casa?

–¿Cómo sabes que se fue de mi casa y no fui a la suya?

–Porque… – dijo ella con media sonrisa – no te has molestado en hacer tu cama hoy.

Caitlyn se encogió de hombros intentando recordar los detalles exactos del momento. Cuando las dos se despertaron de la noche apasionada y llena de emociones que habían tenido, Vi se levantó y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Caitlyn no la paró ni hizo ademán de invitarla a desayunar o algo.

Vi parecía tener experiencia con estas cosas, así que para no hacer sentir incómoda a Caitlyn, se había marchado enseguida, antes de que empezara a pensar y a comerse la cabeza sobre lo que habían hecho.

–Se ha ido sin más esta mañana – le dijo ella tranquilamente, sorbiendo su taza de té –. Como una verdadera y educada persona.

–¿Tanto te sorprende? – preguntó Lux sin comprender a la morena.

–Sí, la verdad. Siempre he pensado que Vi era una cabeza loca, que hacía las cosas sin pensar, una egocéntrica, soberbia y altiva y ahora…

–Te estás dando cuenta de que todo lo que pensabas era equivocado.

–Sí y no. Creo que tiene todavía cosas de persona altiva y soberbia. Pero también es atenta y… en la cama es una maravilla, para qué nos vamos a engañar.

–Lo sabía – dijo ella sonriendo –. A mí también me llamaba la atención, de todo lo que se decía de ella en la universidad, la única no queja que había oído de ella era el que en la cama no tenía rival. Y que por eso muchas chicas seguían yendo detrás de ella.

Caitlyn se encogió de hombros intentando no pensar más en ello. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo y esperaba que la cosa entre ellas no fuera rara ni extraña ni incómoda.

* * *

–Así que Caitlyn, ¿eh? – preguntó Ezreal tumbado en su sofá mirando de reojo a Vi, que estaba en la misma postura en el sofá de enfrente.

–Si, por enésima vez, Ezreal. Caitlyn, Caitlyn, Caitlyn, siempre es ella, ¿quién iba a ser si no?

–¿Pero no estás contenta? – preguntó él sorprendido de lo alicaída que la veía, sobre todo después de haber tenido una noche satisfactoria.

–Estoy… preocupada – le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente –. Tengo ese cosquilleo que te sale en el estómago cuando te montas en una montaña rusa, antes de que empiece. Y también estoy un poco depre, porque no sé cómo va a reaccionar y me siento como una niña pequeña a la que la han pillado haciendo algo malo. No lo sé, así estoy.

–Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba – le dijo él –. No sabía que te podía dar tan fuerte, pero bueno, estamos hablando de Caitlyn.

–A ver que vas a decir.

–Vi, es demasiado obvio, hasta un mono se daría cuenta. ¡Estás enamorada! – le dijo señalándola con los dos brazos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y no se hubiera dado cuenta.

–Nunca.

–Lo estás por mucho que quieras negarlo. Incluso por lo mucho que lo negaste en la universidad. Por favor, estabas coladita por ella y no era solo un crush pasajero. De verdad que la querías.

–No, yo no soy así, no puedo enamorarme de ella. Solo sería un inconveniente.

–Por favor, ya empezamos – le dijo él cerrando los ojos y llevándose la mano a la cara –. No te lo voy a decir más, tendrás que darte cuenta tú. Pero ya te digo que, si solo te gustara, no habrías ido a su casa ayer por la noche para evitar que se acostara con otra persona.

–No puedo contigo, de verdad. ¡No me estás ayudando!

Su amigo esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la otra suspiraba de nuevo cansada y se dejaba absorber por el sofá. Mañana iba a ser, desde luego, un día muy largo.

* * *

A pesar de que las dos estaban deseando ver cómo reaccionaba la una con la otra en el ámbito de la empresa, ya que no se habían molestado en contactar ninguna entre ellas, el trabajo fue una liberación para las dos. Vi adoraba el trabajo manual, así que hacer los dibujos y pensar en los proyectos que tenía delante era lo mejor que pudiera hacer ahora mismo.

Caitlyn apenas había salido del despacho, solo para ir al baño una vez en toda la mañana y para tomar café con Leona, otra. La cual sutilmente le dejó caer lo que se empezaba a rumorear por la empresa. La joven morena sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo mientras su secretaria hablaba con ella.

–Eso es lo que dicen, que te vieron salir de un baño con Vi. Y bastante acalorada – le dijo ella fijando los ojos en su jefa, esperando algún signo de confirmación de que el rumor fuera verdad.

–¿Quién dices que nos vio? – preguntó sin cambiar el tono, fría como el hielo.

–Alguien de logística, así que tampoco se le puede prestar mucha atención.

–El caso es que – empezó a decir Caitlyn – salir de un baño en el que pasan más mujeres a lo largo de la noche no es que sea un rumor muy suculento, la verdad. ¿Y si hubiera salido acalorada como dice del baño contigo? ¿También insinuarían que somos amantes? ¿O lo dice solo por el hecho de que Vi es alguien que suele ligar mucho?

–Bueno, ahí llevas razón – dijo sorbiendo su café –. Pero tengo que decirte que me cuadra la historia, Caitlyn – dijo sin rodeos, haciendo que sus ojos se clavaran en los de ella –. No pienso decir nada, pero Vi me pidió tu dirección el sábado por la noche.

–¿Y tú se la distes? – preguntó horrorizada. Así que el hecho de que Vi se presentara en su casa la noche del sábado fue por culpa de Leona.

–Claro que se la di, me prometió una cita – dijo sonriendo.

–¿Una cita con ella? – preguntó sintiendo un poco de celos, aunque apartó el pensamiento rápidamente.

–No, boba. Con Diana. Lo cual me recuerda que Vi me la tiene que conseguir.

Caitlyn se quedó mirando a su compañera largo y tendido, sorbiendo de su té mientras Leona seguía hablando de Diana como de una adolescente enamorada se tratara.

–De lo que sí te quiero avisar es de que Jayce sí que va diciendo por ahí que el sábado no pasó nada entre vosotros. Que te dejó en casa y que Vi estaba allí para chafarle la juerga de la noche.

–Pero ¿qué pasa en esta oficina que solo se interesan por la vida personal de los trabajadores? ¿Y cómo se le ocurre a Jayce ir diciendo esas cosas?

–Orgullo de machito herido.

Caitlyn resopló enfadada.

* * *

El resto de la tarde pasó sin novedad ninguna, a excepción de que Vi tenía que entregar el trabajo que acababa de terminar a su superior, que en este caso era Caitlyn. Se encontraba con pocas ganas de ver a la morena de nuevo, aunque por dentro estaba deseando liberarse de la tensión con la que se miraban por la oficina. Espera de todo corazón que nadie se hubiera fijado en el comportamiento de las dos.

Aunque si lo pensaba con calma, siempre se habían tratado cordialmente y de forma muy fría, así que el hecho de que Caitlyn no la tratara de forma diferente no la tenía que molestar. Pero claro que le molestaba, ¡se habían acostado, por el amor del cielo! ¿Qué pasaría si realmente solo había sido un juego para la morena?

Vi frunció el entrecejo y se quedó mirando sus dibujos, absorta en sus pensamientos.

 _¿Y si de verdad Caitlyn me ha tomado por una aventura? ¿Sería capaz de aguantar el no ser nada más para ella? ¿Si la relación se basa solo en el sexo… podría aguantar?_

No quería pensar más en ello, así que se levantó con la carpeta debajo del brazo y una nota en su mano, yendo con determinación a la puerta del despacho de Caitlyn. Leona levantó la vista amigablemente cuando llegó a su altura, dejó caer la nota en el escritorio.

–A las 9 ahí, no llegues tarde. Es cena informal, así que no te emperifolles mucho.

–¡Eres la mejor, Vi! – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Acto seguido se giró para llamar a la puerta del despacho de la morena.

Una voz que venía de dentro la instó a pasar. Así que Vi abrió con cuidado y cerró detrás de ella mientras sus miradas se cruzaban. Caitlyn intentó sonreír, lo mismo que Vi, pero ambas sabían que el ambiente estaba enrarecido.

Se acercó a la mesa de la morena y empezó a enseñarle los dibujos. Los puso en el caballete que tenía cerca de la mesa para que las dos pudieran contemplarlos de pie para encontrarle los fallos. Caitlyn se acercó a Vi, la pelirrosa notando la presencia de su compañera demasiado cerca, pudiendo oler su perfume.

–Esto está muy bien, ¿quizás deberías abrir más la parte de la estructura este?

–Lo pensé, pero para soportar el peso de la otra estructura que va pegada a esta parte, se desmoronaría al ser más grande. ¿Qué opinas del cálculo?

Caitlyn se quedó mirando los números escritos en el papel, un dedo pegado a sus labios mientras la joven no dejaba de mirarla, absorta en sus gestos y en las ganas que tenía de besarla de nuevo.

–Creo que está bien, si lo calculas con un porcentaje más amplio, ¿qué resultado te da? –le preguntó girándose hacia ella.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la poca distancia que las separaba, de lo atractiva que le resultaba Vi y de que no dejaba de mirarla.

Sin cruzar palabra, la pelirrosa se acercó más a ella y se inclinó para besarla lentamente. Un beso tierno. Algo que no se esperaba ninguna de las dos. Un beso cálido que hizo que Caitlyn abriera la boca dándole paso, haciendo que un gemido se perdiera en su garganta. Agarró la nuca de su compañera para aumentar el contacto y que la separación fuera mínima y cuando pegaron sus cuerpos, la morena se dio cuenta de lo excitada que estaba.

Vi empezó a acariciarle los muslos, llegando sus manos a su trasero mientras recuperaban el aliento entre besos, caminó hacia detrás hasta llegar al sillón de Caitlyn, en el cual se dejó caer con cuidado y unas risas, separándose momentáneamente.

Vi se erguía delante de ella mientras Caitlyn sentada empezaba a desabrocharle el pantalón con mirada lasciva y mordiéndose el labio. Vi se agachó para besarla de nuevo, poniéndose de rodillas entre sus piernas para tener mejor acceso a ella, sus manos en los muslos de la morena, sin dejar de acariciarla.

Le levantó la falda y sus dedos juguetearon con la goma de la ropa interior de la joven, haciendo que levantara su parte inferior para quitársela y dejarla en su mano, como premio por haberla dejado desnuda, a pesar de llevar la falda. Subió los dedos hacia el interior de sus piernas cuando unos golpes las sacaron del delirio erótico en el que se encontraban.

Caitlyn agarró la cabeza de Vi metiéndola debajo de la mesa, entre sus piernas abiertas y acercando la mesa a la silla para que no se viera desde la entrada. Antes de que pudiera hablar con la persona al otro lado de la puerta, Jayce entró haciendo que Caitlyn pusiera los ojos en blanco. Notaba cómo de excitada estaba, sabiendo que Vi se encontraba entre sus piernas, en una posición que no hacía más que excitarla.

–Caitlyn, traigo unos papeles del último informe. Son para que le echemos un vistazo, hay algunos números que no me cuadran – dijo él sentándose delante de ella y sacando de la carpeta lo que había traído, sin esperar que la joven contestara.

Vi puso la mano en el interior del muslo de la joven y no hizo más que sobresaltar a la morena, la cual carraspeó intentando parecer normal. Pero estaba completamente sonrojada y no podía dejar de pensar quién estaba entre sus piernas.

–Vale – dijo la morena simplemente, notando cómo los dedos de Vi la recorrían, buscando la entrada a su paraíso.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó él mirando a la joven, demasiado acalorada para el frío que estaba haciendo esos días.

–Si, solo cansancio. A ver los números.

Jayce se inclinó señalando la columna de datos que le quería enseñar y ella notó cómo algo húmedo hacía contacto con su interior. Se quedó de piedra, sabiendo que la lengua de Vi estaba justo en su punto más débil. Sin quererlo, gimió en una voz más alta de la que hubiera querido, Jayce la miró extrañado.

–¿Seguro que estás bien?

–¡Si! – dijo elevando la voz, mirando a su compañero – Déjame los papeles y te los devuelvo mañana, les echo un ojo luego, ahora mismo tengo otras cosas.

–Vale, como quieras – dijo él sin darle importancia –. Si necesitas cualquier otra cosa, dímelo, pareces un poco enferma, quizá tengas fiebre.

Se levantó por fin, mientras la lengua de la pelirrosa seguía acariciando su interior, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Caitlyn intentó contestar afirmativamente, pero solo le salió otro pequeño gemido.

–Adiós, Jayce. Dile a Leona que no me moleste nadie más – dijo de correprisas mientras él asentía y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Nada más oír la puerta, la mano de la morena se entrelazó con el pelo de la pelirrosa haciendo que apretara con más fuerza justo donde estaba lamiendo.

–Sigue, sigue, por favor – le dijo ella mientras movía la lengua su compañera de forma magistral.

Vi sonrió mientras levantaba las manos, abriendo más las piernas de su compañera y acariciando el interior de sus muslos hasta que uno de sus dedos se introdujo en el interior de Caitlyn, arrancándole otro gemido en voz baja, intentando controlarse. Al unísono, la lengua y su dedo, hicieron que Caitlyn alcanzara el clímax segundos más tarde. Haciendo que agarrara la cabeza de Vi con las dos manos, tremendamente extasiada. Vi se incorporó y la miró con una sonrisa, tendiéndole sus bragas.

–Eso ha sido… increíble – le dijo ella intentando recuperar la respiración, su corazón latiendo fuertemente.

Vi se sentó sobre la mesa, sus pies en el suelo, mirando cómo Caitlyn se ponía la pieza de ropa interior de forma torpe, ya que todavía seguía recuperándose del orgasmo. La morena se incorporó por fin, poniéndose a la altura de Vi, la cual no dejaba de sonreír.

–Me alegra que te haya gustado – le dijo Vi con sonrisa socarrona –. Parecía que lo necesitaras y eso que pudiste liberar tensión hace un par de días.

–Cállate – le dijo la otra mirando sus ojos azules. Esos ojos tan hermosos que hacían que su estómago actuara de forma extraña.

–Oblígame – dijo Vi apoyando las manos en la mesa, con superioridad.

Caitlyn decidió que estaba cansada de jueguecitos, así que la besó con fiereza, sorprendiendo a Vi, la cual casi se cae de espaldas a la mesa. Caitlyn se había pegado a ella y notaba su calor corporal subir mientras la morena acariciaba su abdomen, sus pantalones todavía desabrochados.

La mano de la joven se coló en los pantalones de su compañera, haciendo que soltara un gemido sorprendida, a la vez que Caitlyn apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja con lentitud.

–¿Te gusta así? – preguntó con voz sensual acariciando su clítoris lentamente, Vi se puso tensa.

–Sí, por favor – dijo la otra girándose para cruzar su mirada con la de Caitlyn.

–¿Quieres que siga? – su dedo bajó un poco más y comenzó a moverse en círculos.

–No pares – dijo apenas sin voz, agarrándose a la mesa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

–No tenía intención.

Siguió mordiéndole el cuello suavemente, para no dejarle marca y que la gente sospechara, pero después de un rato sintiendo el placer que le provocaba tener a Vi a su merced, le mordió el hombro, no demasiado fuerte, pero eso hizo que la pelirrosa llegara al clímax antes.

Vi miró los ojos de su compañera mientras sacaba la mano lentamente de su pantalón. Otra vez las dos, no sabían cómo reaccionar.

Vi se abrochó los pantalones mientras le dejaba los dibujos a la morena y tras un breve "Hasta luego", salió del despacho sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado.

Ya no había sido solo una vez. Y Vi ya no sabía qué pensar de Caitlyn.


End file.
